Marauders Era: Her everything
by cupcakequeen13
Summary: The story of how James and the Marauders became Lily's everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Any kind of criticism is welcome.**

Ch 1.

James, Remus, Pete and Sirius walked out of potions. Slughorn had been particularly hard today. Sirius was making some ridiculous joke about the slytherins when he got pushed forwards.

"Oh I'm sorry," a girls voice said. Sirius turned and smiled. "Oh, it was you Black, watch where your going," her face changed from apologetic to a scowl.

"Lily, its always good to see you," Sirius said leaning down so they were eye to eye, a smirk plastered on his face. Lily just glared and pushed past him.

"Hey, Lily," Remus said as she passed. Lily smiled and nodded to him. She passed by Peter not bothering to even glance at him.

" Evans, how's it going?" James asked a smirk on his face. His hand flew directly to his hair as her critical gaze fell on him.

"Oh shut it, Potter," She spat at him and hurried off down the hall.

"Well, she's a cheerful one," Sirius muttered. Remus sighed and gave him a look.

"Can't you understand why she hates us?" Remus asked giving Sirius a disapproving look.

"She doesn't hate us," James muttered accusingly. "Just me, Wormy and Pads. She likes you Moony." James stared at his feet.

"Yeah, well she should be thanking us. We did her a favor. She was friends with Snivellus Moony, SNIVELLUS! We got rid of the git for her," Sirius said walking off down the hall his hands behind his head very content.

"We took away her oldest friend," Remus tried to make them see their wrongdoing. Sirius's eyes followed each girl they passed. Marlene McKinnon passed and he stopped and turned to watch her retreating figure. He bit his lip and cocked his head to the side. "Sirius are you listening to me?" Remus asked next to him.

"Hmm… what was that Moony?" Sirius asked a wolfish grin on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even try," Remus said and continued walking.

"Come on Moony," James said, "She's always going to hate us, no matter what we do. Even if we admit we were wrong she would probably hex us anyway." James didn't understand. All he had ever tried to do was to love her and help her.

Peter looked down at his watch and squeaked.

"What is it Pete?" James asked. Peters face looked ashen. All the marauders looked at him questioningly.

"We… Well, we're late for McGonagall's class," Peter said his eyes wide. They all looked at each other and sprinted off towards their room. They rounded a corner and the sight before them made them all stop in their tracks and their blood boil.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Avery yelled into the face of a pissed Lily. He held her up against the wall his hand around her throat and his other bracing himself. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Avery covered it. Lily bit down with everything she had. Avery screamed and dropped her. He had stumbled back a few steps still holding his hand. "YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Avery glared at Lily who was gasping for doubled over breathing hard. Avery whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

"EXPELLIARMUS," James yelled. His anger was overflowing. Avery's wand flew a couple feet from him. He sneered and looked between Lily and James. With a smirk he inched closer to the fallen Lily. He then noticed the other Marauders had their wands out as well and stopped his advance.

"Oh look it's the blood traitors come to help the filth," he spat out kicking Lily in the side.

"Flipendo," Sirius muttered and watched as Avery flipped backwards.

Avery scowled at them, grabbed his wand and sent a jinx back at them and then ran.

"LILY," Remus yelled and ran over to her. She was holding her side and was bent over on the floor. The others ran over as well. Sirius bent down to see if she was okay. He put a hand on her back. That seemed to wake Lily up. Her head snapped up. When she saw who it was touching her, her eyes flashed. She pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"I didn't need your help!" she said through clenched teeth. "All any of you ever do is fight, fight, fight. Can't you go a couple of seconds without breaking the rules and maybe just be normal for once, AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Her glare landed on each Marauder, even Remus. They all stared at her their eyes wide.

"Fine," James said. He was done with this, with her. He hadn't done anything wrong and she still yelled at them. He turned and started to walk away furious, but stopped. "You know what? NO! We helped you Lily. Helped you. If it had been anyone else you would have thanked them and stood up for them, but not us. Even though we might've just saved your life from scum like Avery you still scold us and look down on us. I get your mad about Snape, but…"

"DON'T YOU DARE," Lily yelled. Her glare focused on James. How could he bring that up? He was the reason that she now hated Sev.

"But," James continued, "Snape is just like Avery. Or have you forgotten that they are friends? What he called you?" He stood there looking down at Lily. " Whatever, Lets go guys." He started to walk away. Sirius trailed after him looking back at Lily. Peter ran off after them. Remus looked between the retreating figures of his friends and Lily. He took a couple steps but stood frozen. Lily stayed motionless. How could she forget? Snape and that day were all she could think about. She had never felt so betrayed in her entire life.

"Just go Remus," Lily spit out, venom evident in her voice. Remus looked at her feeling his heart crack a little. Lily had been his friend. They were prefects together and they were friends, weren't they?

"Moony," James called from down the hall. Remus turned and looked at them and sighed in defeat. He jogged off towards them.

As James, Sirius and Peter waited for Remus who seemed to be taking a very long time to walk the length of the hallway Sirius kept talking about Lily and how ungrateful she was. "Just because no one wants her she doesn't have to hate us," Sirius said, leaning against a wall. James was off in his own world again. Why, why couldn't she just thank them? Why did it always have to be a fight with her? Most people loved them. They were The Marauders. Why was she the only non-slytherin to truly hate them? He didn't get it. He watched as Lily stood, leaning against the wall. Pete and Sirius were prattling away about how up-tight Lily was, but James wasn't hearing a word of it. He watched the girl he loved. He watched her red hair and he limp… wait, limp? That wasn't right. James pushed off the wall and stared intently at Lily. She was limping off down the hall using the wall to support herself. He took a step in her direction when she collapsed onto the floor.

"LILY," James yelled and sprinted over to her. The other Marauders weren't far behind. He knelt down beside her and tried to see her face. She was hunched over her knees with her hair in her face.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Lily," James said, "What's wrong?"

"I said go away," Lily said louder this time looking up to meet James's eyes. Her hair moved away from her face and James got a clear view of her neck and the bruises that were already prominent. If his hand did that much damage, James thought, then how much damage had Avery's kick done?

"Hospital wing, now," James said. "Can you walk Lily?"

"I'm fine," Lily spat glaring into James's eyes. "I'd be even better if you'd leave already."

"Fine," James said. Lily relaxed she would finally be able to deal with her pain by herself. In one quick movement, James grabbed her arms and she felt herself being lifted into his arms like a child. He stood with her in his arms. Lily's face grew red and she started spluttering not able to form words.

Sirius and Remus started laughing hysterically. Peter had an amused look on his face.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. When he didn't make a move to oblige she yelled, "NOW!" James just looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and laughed. Making no move to put her down, he hugged her closer. Lily was furious, she started squirming to make him let go, but the movement caused a sharp pain in her side and she gasped. James looked down surprised by the pain on her face.

"You will stop squirming and let me carry you to the hospital wing. You cant walk there on your own and you need medical attention," James said his voice stern. Lily snorted and tried to squirm again. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" James said, his voice raised and extremely stern. Lily had never heard him speak this way. She immediately stopped squirming surprise evident on her face. James smiled down at her and started walking. She was listening to him. He felt elated. Sirius stood there gaping at James, so was Remus. Was Lily actually listening to James, they both asked themselves? They met each other's eyes, shrugged and headed off after them. Peter ran ahead of the procession.

"What are you doing Pete?" Sirius asked, as Peter was flat against the wall and leaning towards the corner.

"I'm making sure no one is waiting around the corner to ambush us. Seeing as Prongs is well… occupied he wouldn't be able to defend himself and they could hurt him or Lily." Peter said poking his head around the corner. He looked back and nodded at them to continue.

"You're looking for ambushes?" Lily asked skeptically. Everyone stared at her. She had asked in a normal voice. Not one full of hate or one that was yelling, but a normal one.

"Um…. Yeah," Peter said questioningly. Lily crossed her arms and looked at Peter with a confused look.

"But aren't you the ones that always ambush other people? I mean you're always the ones to start the fights," she said, a skeptical look plastered on her face.

James sighed, "we do ambush people sometimes, but most of our fights start because slytherin always ambushes us. They want to start the fights. We rarely ever throw the first curse." When he looked down at Lily she had a thoughtful face. What have I done now?

They continued their system of having Pete be a lookout and continued to the Hospital Wing. They finally reached it. James was a little sad. He was holding Lily and she wasn't resisting, but now he had to put her down. Madame Pompfrey ran up to them when they walked in the room. She started fluttering around and directed James to a bed. He walked over and gingerly laid Lily down.

"What's wrong?' asked Madame Pompfrey.

"I don't know," Lily said, "my side hurts though." James stepped aside forgotten as Pompfrey started waving her wand around Lily.

After a couple minutes Madame Pompfrey said, "Well, you've got 3 cracked ribs, and a lot of bruising. You will stay the night here. It's a good thing that the Marauders are never where they are supposed to be or you wouldn't have made it to me for a long while." Pompfrey smiled over at James and the others.

"Yeah, it is," Lily muttered quietly looking at her lap. James looked at her surprised.

"Yes, well I was wondering why five of my students were missing from my class," a sharp voice said from the doorway.

"Professor," James said startled.

"It was my fault professor," Lily said, "I tripped and fell down the stairs. They came along and helped me."

"Does it take this long to take a person to the Hospital Wing Ms. Evans. Explain that."

"Well, I… I was being difficult and wouldn't let them help me," Lily said her face a bright red.

"Well, I guess that would make sense. Class is now over so boys, if I were you I would head off to your next lesson." McGonagall said and headed out of them room.

The Marauders stood there staring at Lily their mouths hanging open. She, Lily Evans, hater of everything Marauder had just stood up for them. She had gotten them out of trouble.

"You… you just…" Sirius babbled.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Peter said looking at Lily like she had grown two more heads.

Remus just stood there opening and closing his mouth.

James was the only one to form a coherent thought, "Why?" he asked.

"Oh come off it. You helped me. I made you miss transfiguration, which I know is all of yours favorite class so the least I could do was not get you in trouble," Lily said not meeting them in the eyes. After 5 minutes of awkward silence Lily looks up them. The Marauders had smiles plastered against their faces. "Shouldn't you head off to your next lessons?" Lily asked gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, Lily," Sirius said shaking his head and walking towards her. He reached her bed and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Now that we know you actually like us, we're never going to leave you alone." Sirius looked at her to see if she was pissed, but he was surprised to see her face had turned pink and her eyes were wide. Sirius chuckled and headed towards the door. "Rest well our dear Lily," he said as he walked out the door. The others laughed and followed him out. James Met Lily's one last time and he smiled before closing the door.

Lily sat there alone in the hospital wing. They really aren't that bad, Lily thought. She stared out the window and thought about what they had said in the hallway, about how they would be ambushed. Maybe, I was wrong she thought, it wouldn't be the first time. Madame Pompfrey gave her a potion to help her sleep. Her last thought was, I will give them another chance, before she drifted into unconsciousness.

When Lily woke it was well past the last lesson. She looked at the clock it read 6:13. Dinner ended at 7. She could make it in time to have dinner in the great hall. She looked around for Madame Pompfrey and saw her in her office. She stood up and stretched. She felt her back crack and she moved from side to side working out the stiffness. She walked over and knocked on the door. Madame Pompfrey was surprised to see Lily and took some coaxing, but finally Lily got her to release her.

Lily dashed down the stairs and ran to the great hall. She walked in and headed over to find her friends. She spotted them near the middle of the table and started off towards them when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her down to sit on a bench. She looked at the smiling face of Sirius Black.

"You look much better my dear Lily flower," Sirius said raising his eyebrows at her. She glanced at the other Marauders and saw them all looking at her.

"Yes, well Madame Pompfrey is known to do wonders," Lily said then leaning in closer to Sirius she whispered, "she might even be able to do something about that face of yours." Of course she said it loud enough for the others to hear. James, Remus and Peter all burst out laughing. Sirius just faked mock hurt as Lily tried to stand up.

"You're not leaving, especially since you just hurt my pride," Sirius said forcing Lily to stay seated.

Lily glared at him. Looking pointedly at the arm that held her down she said, "Well, Black if you want to keep your arm attached to your body then you would do best to let me up." Sirius immediately withdrew his arm with wide eyes. Lily stood and nodded to the others before walking away and joining her friends.

The Marauders watched her walk away. "And here I thought we had made some progress and she had started to like us," Sirius said pouting.

"What are you talking about Pads," James said staring at Lily as she sat down with her friends laughing, "She does like us. You want to know how I know? She told you she would blast your arm off instead of actually harming you." They all stared at James and realized the truth in his words. They turned to look up the table at Lily.

Lily felt stares on her and she looked down the table and saw the Marauders. They were all staring at her. She felt her face heat up and a small blush creep onto her cheeks. She stuck her tongue out at them and turned back to her friends who hadn't noticed this exchange.

"Did she just…" Sirius said turning to his mates.

"Yeah," Remus said focusing back on his food.

"Oh, she will pay," Sirius said smirking before diving into his chicken.

The next day Lily woke, it was Saturday. They had no classes and it was raining so going outside was out of the question. She made her way down out of her dorm quietly. She went down to the common room and started on a letter home. She had gotten a couple minutes of writing done when she heard voices coking through the portal. She looked up and saw the Marauders. Why was it always them she asked herself. She prayed that they would head up to their dorm without noticing her, but unfortunately for her they had noticed her sitting there.

"Why hello there Evans," James said sitting down next to her.

"Potter," She said while trying to ignore him. James smiled at her and leaned closer to see what she was working on. He saw her writing something and rolled his eyes.

"You're doing homework?" he asked. Lily was getting annoyed now.

"Yes I am doing homework and if you wouldn't mind I would like to be left alone," she replied curtly. This took James off guard and he stared at her with surprised eyes. Lily felt bad for snapping at him, but she wouldn't meet his eyes knowing she would feel guilty.

"Fine," James replied. He was about to stand up, but then thought better. Instead he leaned forward and snatched the paper.

"Dear Mum," James read, "Things have been going great. The girls are good. They told me to tell you that they miss you. How are you? How's Dad and Tunney?"

"James," Lily said warningly. She stood up and stepped towards him. James dashed around the couch holding the letter in the air. Lily made to follow him, but Sirius tackled her onto the couch and held her down.

"Hurry James, read it!" Sirius said smirking at the girl below him. Remus sat down in a chair knowing this wasn't going to end well, but it was going to be entertaining. Peter just sat down on the floor with his legs crossed waiting expectantly.

"I really miss you guys," James continued smirking. "This past week has been eventful. I mastered some new spells. They're really cool. I can now produce a patronus." James stared at Lily impressed. "You can produce a patronus? What animal are you?" he asked, but was met with only a glare, so he continued. "I know you won't know what that is, but I can show you when I come home. Maybe, I can even show Tunney. I know her and I don't get along, but something else that happened this week has given me hope. You know those people that I always rant about, well they actually helped me out. I realized I might actually be wrong about them." James looked to Lily and stared at her surprised. All of the Marauders mouths had dropped open and they just stared at Lily. Lily wriggled out of Sirius's grasp and she jumped over the couch grabbed the letter and dashed to the stairs.

"I was wrong," Lily stood there in the middle step shaking, "to think that any of you could be decent people." With that she dashed the rest of the way up the stairs to her dorm.

The Marauders stayed frozen in shock. What have I done James asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they saw Lily was at Lunch. She was already sitting when they entered the great hall. As they made their way to the table Lily glared at them and anger was evident on her face. They made sure to sit a distance away from her.

James felt horrible. She had thought that maybe they were okay and then he had to go and do that dumb thing. Why did he always ruin things. These thoughts kept running through James's head.

"Don't worry Prongs." Sirius muttered, "She'll forgive you…eventually." James looked over at Sirius. Sirius grinned at him, "Just don't count on it being in this lifetime." James laughed and focused his attention back on his mates. They joked and ate.

Lily watched them out of the corner of her eye, as they leaned towards each other. One would lean back laughed or jump up and then put his head back in their huddle. Curiosity pulled at Lily. She wanted to know what they were up to now.

"LILY!" Marlene said loudly. Lily focused back on her friend.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What's bothering you? You keep looking down the table. Who's down there?" Marlene leaned forward and saw The Marauders a scowl breaking across her face. "What'd they do to you now? I can't believe them. They're so… such prats." Marlene started ranting. Something inside Lily started to boil. She didn't know why she didn't start bashing on them too, she just couldn't find anything bad to say. She glanced one more time down at them. She still remembered the way they had been so concerned about her when Avery had attacked her.

"They're not that bad," Alice, another of Lily's friends, whispered. Marlene looked at her as if she had grown a tail.

"Not that bad? Do you remember all the things they have done? They jinxed you so that every time you tried to talk you would caw. All those things they did to Lily. And what they've done to me. Just because your boyfriend is roommates with them doesn't mean you have to side with them," Marlene said glaring at Alice.

"Don't you dare bring Frank into this," Alice said her voice rising, "Lily?" she said looking at Lily for support.

"Alice, they are horrible," Lily said. After she had though she wanted to take it back. Hurt crossed Alice's' face and Lily felt guilt rise up. Its from making Alice upset she told herself forcing herself not to look in their direction. Alice got up from the table and stormed off. She made her way down the table and sat next to James pointedly looking back at Lily and Marlene.

"I can't believe her, choosing those blokes over her own mates," Marlene scoffed. Lily felt uneasy and tried to ignore the fact that Alice might have been right.

Later that night Lily had patrol. Remus hadn't showed up for their rounds. She knew that he would keep his distance knowing that she was mad at his mates. As Lily walked the corridors alone she wondered, was she really mad at them. The usual Lily would be mad and unforgiving, but what had they even done? They read her letter that she had written to her mom confessing that she might think of them differently. She was mad at first because she had been embarrassed. What they had done wasn't that bad compared to the past.

Lily was remembering all the problems the Marauders had caused by their pranks. There was the time when they had charmed little birds to fly around her head and sing songs about her. She smiled to herself remembering the ridiculous songs they had come up with. "_Lily you shine bright, brighter than the stars. You will shine, shine brighter than the moon and the sun." _Now that the incident was behind her she found it quite amusing and a little sweet.

Lily walked down the corridor and rounded the corner. She wasn't paying attention and she ran straight into a broad back. She fell down with an oomph. When she looked back up her breath caught. Standing over her was a slytherin named Mulciber. Lily had heard about Mulciber from the students that had fallen prey to him. Mulciber loomed over her and a sneer stretched across his face. A motion behind him caught Lily's eye. She glanced to Mulciber's left and saw Sev standing there looking straight at Lily shock apparent in his eyes.

"Look what we caught," Mulciber hissed, grabbing Lily's arm and hauling her to her feet. "The Gryffindor know it all." Lily glared at him. People had always told her that her glare was scary she just hoped that it was scary enough to let her get away unharmed. "Well blokes, what shall we do with the little kitten?" Lily glances behind Mulciber and sees more slytherins. There are about 10 there, but she could only recognize Sev, Avery and Malfoy. Sev wouldn't meet her eyes. The others eyed her like a piece of meat.

Lily looked back at Mulicber and came face to face with the tip of his wand. "Bye-bye," he whispered. All of a sudden a big black dog came bounding down the hall and knocked Mulciber over. The other slytherins aimed curses at the dog, but they just bounced off. Lily took out her wand a disarmed a couple of slytherins. James, Remus and Peter came running around the corner throwing hexes at the slytherins.

Everyone was so preoccupied with the slytherins in front of them that they had forgotten about Mulciber. He grabbed Lily from behind and had the tip of his wand pressed against her neck. "Drop your wands or the precious flower gets it." The dog growled and took a step closer. Sparks flew from the end of Mulcibers wand. Lily felt them burn against her neck and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out.

No one moved for about 2 minutes and Lily was getting sick of it. Mulciber relaxed when James slowly put his wand on the ground. Lily sensing that he was distracted stomped on his foot. Mulciber yelled and let go of Lily she turned and punched him straight in the face. Mulciber stumbled backwards. Lily grabbed her wand of the floor and yelled, "Stupefy!" She stood there glaring at Mulciber's prone form. After awhile she remembered that James, Remus and Peter were standing behind her. She slowly turned, her cheeks a bright red. She saw shock on all the faces.

"You…. You just…" Remus spluttered. Never in a million years had Remus ever thought that Lily would ever punch anyone. Peter opened his mouth a couple times, but nothing came out. When Lily looked at James, a small smile had crept onto his face and a look of wonder and pride filled his eyes.

Lily stared at James. Once she met his eyes she couldn't look away. His eyes captivated her. Lily's thoughts and feeling were all rushing around inside of her. A bark brought her back from her thoughts. The black dog was growling towards the end of the corridor.

"Filch," James said, "We need to get out of here." They started down the hall, James grabbed Lily's arm and started to drag her away.

"Wait," Lily said running back to the prone slytherins. She performed a simple memory charm on all of them then sprinted off back to James.

"There's a classroom on our left in the next corridor where we can hide," Lily said heading off in the direction. When she looked back no one had moved. The black dog started growling louder. Filch was getting closer. "What?" Lily asked?

"Nothing," James said running after her. Peter and Remus followed them.

They reached the classroom and all ran in, black dog and all. Everyone stood there breathing hard. They heard footsteps in the corridor. Lily took out her wand and performed several charms on the door. James gave her a questioning look.

"They're protective charms," Lily explained. "I put three up. One so they wouldn't hear us, another so Filch can't open the door and the last is to make Ms. Norris leave." Lily walked over to the Professor's desk and sat on it. When she looked at the boys they were all staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Lily, you just punched a student and you hid us. Us as in the Marauders," Remus said slowly his eyes wide.

"Yes, Remus, I did," Lily said back just as slowly. She didn't see why it was such a big deal.

The black dog erupted in barking, Lily stared at in surprise. The barking turned into laughter as Sirius formed back into his regular self. Lily almost fell off the desk in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the hell!" Lily yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

This outburst got her shushed. "They can't hear us, I used mufliato." She shot at the other three, clearly annoyed.

"I can't believe you punched Mulciber," Sirius said causally sitting down on a desk.

"Never mind that," Lily said, " What was that with you. You were a dog and now your you. How… how did you do that?" Lily stared at him in confusion.

"With magic, duh," Sirius said glancing around the room.

"Clearly," Lily said rolling her eyes. Her patience was waning. "But, I don't understand only animagus should be able to do that." Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius all stared at her, waiting for her to make the connection. Everyone, but Sirius was scared that once she found out she would run off and tell Dumbledore.

Lily stared back at them, clearly confused. She was getting annoyed with their silence and opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius cut her off.

"Wow, for such a smart witch, your really dumb," Sirius said. Lily's face grew red and she narrowed her eyes. She hated to be called dumb. "The answers right in front of you Evans, you even said it yourself only animagus can do what I just did."

"You're not saying that your animagus?" Lily said completely bewildered. She looked at all the marauders, each had a smile of pride, except Sirius who was out-right grinning.

"YOU IDOITS!" Lily yelled throwing her hands in the air. The smiles quickly disappeared from all their faces as they stared at a furious Lily.

"Evans?" James said cautiously.

"YOU ARE A BUNCH OF IDOITS," she kept on yelling. "You're animagus, and I'm going to guess that you're unregistered as well. I can't believe you. It's fine with me if you run around in your animagus forms at home, I really couldn't care, but you're not at home. You're at school, with WIZARD teachers. What would happen if they found out? You would be expelled and you might even be sent to Azkaban. Why don't any of you ever think?"

"We had a reason too," Peter mumbled looking at his shoes. All the marauders refused to meet Lily's eyes.

"Oh, so you had a reason," Lily said mockingly, "just because you had a reason makes everything so much better. So tell me Peter what possibly could be your reason?" Lily waited for an answer when she got none she continued. "Gosh you're so stupid Peter, what was important enough for you to risk you're life for? Do you know what could've happened? I know you're not the best at magic. You could've been hurt or even lost your life, Merlin, I didn't know you were that stupid."

"Stop it Evans," James said coming to Peter's aid. After Lily's little speech Peter had tried to make himself as small as possible and James could see his watery eyes.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you," Lily said glaring at James. "Maybe you can tell me the precious reason that you Marauders had to become animagus." Lily looked expectantly at James and he just stared back. He would not tell her about Remus, he couldn't. All of a sudden all the fight left Lily. She stared at him disappointed and turned around so her back was facing them. "Please, tell me you didn't do this just so you could pull all you're pranks." Her voice sounded almost pleading.

Shock went through all the Marauders. "We didn't do this to help us with our pranks Evans," James said taking a step towards her. She spun around relief evident on her face.

"Then why?" she asked no longer angry.

James sighed and scuffed his shoes against the floor, "I…I can't tell you." Lily's eyes narrowed again and she sat down on the professor's desk.

"Well then I guess we'll be here all night, because none of you are leaving until you tell me," Lily said sending a spell at the door.

Sirius went to the door and tried to open it, it didn't budge. He started kicking it and ended up limping back to everyone muttering curses and glaring at Lily.

Remus looked around at Sirius and James glaring at Lily, and Lily glaring back. He saw Peter slumped over on the floor. He took a deep breath, he wasn't about to let his friends, his precious friends go down because of him. Lily was a sensible person, she would be okay with him, at least that's what he hoped.

"They did it for me Lily," he said loudly and clearly. He stood straight and stared at her. Lily looked back at him surprised.

"What do you mean they did this for you?" Lily asked hoping off the desk.

" They did it to help me," Remus said ," You see, I'm… I'm a …"

"Remus," James yelled sending him a look. Remus ignored the look and continued on.

"They would turn so that they could help me when I transformed into a…" Sirius covered Remus's mouth and whispered things to him.

"When you turn into a werewolf," Lily said. Every eye in the room turned towards here. She stood there with a sad smile on her face.

"You.. you knew?" Remus asked her, pushing Sirius's hand off his mouth.

"Of course I knew. Why is it that you four are always questioning my intelligence? I'm not a moron,' Lily said puffing up at little.

"When did you…?" Remus said, walking towards Lily.

" I had my suspicions in second year, but I found out in fourth year," Lily said smiling at him.

"How?" Sirius asked sitting on a desk.

At this Lily turned red and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes as she muttered, " I slipped you wolf's bane." No one spoke. Lily started to worry and finally looked up. Everyone looked amused and the apology got stuck in her throat.

"I don't understand Lily," Remus said looking at her questioningly, "You still hung around me. Why would you hang around a monster?"

"Because I'm a mudblood," Lily said matter of factly.

Remus grabbed Lily by the shoulders and said sternly, "You are not a mudblood."

Lily cocked her head to the side and smiled, "And you're not a monster." Remus smiled at her and let his hands drop.

"So, does this mean that you won't tell Dumbledore about, you know, us?" Peter asked, hiding behind James in fear that Lily would start yelling at him again. Lily looked at Peter and instantly felt bad that she had yelled and called him dumb.

"No, I won't tell Dumbledore," she said and all the Marauders let out a sigh of relief. "So what prank did you pull tonight?" she asked eyeing them. The Marauders froze. Eventually James sighed and stepped forward.

"We put a jinx on Slughorn's cabinets so that when he opens them all the ingredients will float to the top of the room and zoom around," James said a little defeated. Lily nodded.

"What else?" she asked. James's eyes widened.

"What do you mean what else?" He asked cautiously.

"I know you always play a prank on the slytherins and pull and even bigger one to cover it up, not that they would admit to being pranked," the others stared at Lily incredulously. "What?" she asked, "You forget, I used to be friends with a Slytherin. Sev, I mean Snape confided in me." James and Sirius look at her and made a face.

"We haven't done anything …yet. And for future reference please never mention that creature in front of us, it's quite insulting," Sirius said. Expecting Lily to yell and glare. Instead she did something none of them expected.

"Deal," Lily said, "As long as you let me help with tonight's prank."


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes stared at Lily in wonder. Peter's mouth hung open, Remus just looked confused, a mischievous smile was starting to form on Sirius's face and then there was James. He was the only one who looked cautious.

"Why?" James asked, staring at Lily. She met his eyes and they looked at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to look away.

"Because that's twice that they have tried to hex me," Lily said. James inwardly smiled. She's so innocent he thought. She thinks that they would just hex her, but they would do so much more. Then he started worrying about Lily scenarios, he almost missed what she said next. "And," Lily said quietly, "Sev was there, right behind Mulciber and he didn't do anything. He wouldn't even look at me." She was staring at the ground so she didn't see the regret in James's eyes.

"Lily," James started.

"And anyway," Lily cut him off, "you owe me." This caught them off guard.

"We owe you?" Sirius asked, shaking his head.

"Yes," Lily replied, "For reading my letter." With that she turned on her heel, effectively hitting Sirius in the face with her hair and walking towards the door. She took the spells off it and walked out. She turned around and said, "You coming?"

The Marauders all shrugged at each other and ran out after her.

"So Lily," James said, walking next to her, "What do you have in mind for our dear slytherin friends?" At this Lily froze, she hadn't thought that far ahead. James saw the look in her eyes and laughed. "It's ok. We are the Marauders you know. The most famous pranksters, and we already had an idea." James winked at her and ran down the hall. Lily followed, laughing.

They reached the dungeon in no time.

"Ok," Lily said, looking at each of the Marauders, "How do we get in?"

Sirius put his hand to his heart and feigned hurt, "My dear Lily flower, we are the marauders, which means that we know the password."

"Caput Draconis," Remus said. The door opened and they stepped inside. Lily looked around at the green and silver decorations. The common room was cold and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. She entered further into the room and spun around taking it all in. "Come on Lily," Remus said walking towards a set of stairs. Lily guessed they went up to the boy's dormitory. She followed Remus and James up the stairs as Sirius and Peter took the rear. They crept along until they stopped at a door. James cast a silencing spell and opened the door. They crept inside and Lily froze. There about 8 feet from her was a sleeping Severus.

James and Sirius started casting spells all over the room turning each of the slytherin boy's hair into gold and scarlet stripes. Remus was casting spells at their possessions. The possessions flew to the ceiling. Peter cast a spell on the blankets, which tightened a little and Lily suspected that the slytherins would have trouble getting out of them. Lily stared at Sev and knew that she had to do her own thing. She cast a spell and a bird appeared. She then whispered one word to it, _ Mudblood._

They then crept out and made their way to the room next door. They cast a silencing spell again and crept inside. Lily looked to see who was in this room and saw Avery and Mulciber. She made two more birds and whispered two words to them, _Coward_ and _filth_. Smiling to herself she walked out of the room and headed to the common room. She was sick of the slytherins thinking that they were the best things that had happened to Hogwarts. She stood there staring at the furniture, waiting for the Marauders to get done.

All of a sudden Lily got and idea and cast a charm on the couches and chairs to buck off anyone who sat on them and the bookshelves to throw books at anyone who got near. Seconds later James and the others came down the stairs. He motioned to the door and they headed to the hallway.

"What was with those birds?" asked James.

"Well, I don't know how good of a prank they will be, but they will repeat the maker tells them. I cast them so that they would follow Snape, Avery and Mulciber around all day," Lily said, "Oh, and they're very good a dodging spells, so they may have trouble getting rid of them." Lily glanced at the Marauders and saw that they were smiling.

"That's brilliant," James said, smiling at Lily.

Lily smiled back and James almost melted. He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes, but chose to ignore it. Lily also told them about the furniture that she had charmed, on their way back to their tower.

At points they had to hide in more classrooms and they ended up sprinting to the tower. Sirius was laughing so loudly that James had to cover his mouth. When he got done laughing, Sirius stood there staring at Lily. "Who knew our little flower could be devious," Sirius said appraising Lily.

They were in their common room now. "Well Black," Lily said heading up her stairs, "You don't know everything about me." Lily made it into her room and collapsed on her bed, smiling and thoroughly exhausted. She had learned so much tonight about the marauders and she was impressed. As Lily drifted off to sleep she kept thinking of James and the way he had stood up for Peter and his friends. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were about the fluffiness of James hair.

Lily started dreaming about James playing Quidditch. In her dream they were friends. They could talk and laugh without either of them fighting. She could be normal around him and not worry about anything. A smile formed on the sleeping Lily's lips and stayed there throughout the night.

Back in the common room James sat in one of the chairs thinking about how much Lily had learned about them and how she had helped them. She had spent time with them and gotten to know a part of him that no one besides Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony knew. His thoughts kept drifting to how well she fit in with them. James headed up to bed and fell into dreams about Lily going off on adventures with the marauders.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lily woke and found her-self refreshed. She looked at her watch and noticed that she had woken up and hour and a half earlier than normal. Tip-toeing to the door she snuck down to the common room, in her pajamas, to get some reading for defense against the dark arts done. She was sitting on the couch engrossed in the book when she heard a cough behind her. She turned and blushed. Standing behind her was James Potter, in his Quidditch uniform.

'Sorry," James said, "I didn't know anyone would be down here. What are you reading?" All Lily could do was stare. Had he always been that good looking. His usually annoyingly messy hair looked kind of cute and his smirk was replaced with a nice smile. Lily appraised him and after a while James started fidgeting under her gaze. "Lily?" he asked.

What am I doing, Lily thought. "Oh, I'm reading about Confringo. I was having trouble with it the other day and thought it might be best if I studied it more." Lily replied forcing herself to stare him in the eyes instead of gawking at him.

James laughed. "I can help you if you want, Sirius and I have used this spell multiple times so I think I have it down."

Maybe it was because she hated her-self for being attracted to him or because he had laughed, but Lily narrowed her eyes and spat," I think I can manage on my own, thanks." James's eyes darkened.

"Fine," he bit out and turned to go.

Once Lily saw the hurt in his eyes she instantly regretted her words. "Wait, Potter. I'm sorry. Could you help me?" James spun around too fast and slipped down the stairs he had climbed. Lily jumped up and ran over to him, giggling. "You okay there Potter?' James had turned bright red and stood up.

"I'm fine," he said in a rush and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So," Lily said, looking up at him, "Will you help me?"

James stared at her. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Yeah, on one condition." He watched as Lily's eyes narrowed. "You have to call me James from now on." He watched as Lily pondered the question and felt relieved that she hadn't immediately shot it down.

"James," Lily said slowly. "Yeah I think I can manage that, but that mean that you have to call me Lily. Got it… James?"

James stared at her. He was elated. When she had spoken his name in that soft voice of hers he felt so much joy. "Yeah," he said, smiling, "now, Lily, about that spell."

They worked for half an hour and Lily got it down. They could hear people waking up. Lily stood up and started off towards the girl's stairs. "Thanks James. See you at breakfast." She dashed up the stairs and into her room. She ran straight to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She turned it on as hot as it would go and hoped that the steam would push all thoughts of James out of her head. When he had called her Lily she had almost melted. It sounded so nice in his voice. No, she thought. She shook her head and tried to focus on other things, like how the slytherins must be just finding their surprise.

Lily got out of the shower and noticed that all her friends had already headed down to the great hall. She got dressed and started walking. When she got to the common room Peter was just walking out of the portrait hole. Lily dashed after him. When she got to the hallway he was only a couple feet in front of her.

"Morning Peter," Lily said walking up to him.

Peter spun around and smiled at Lily. "M-m-morning Lily," he said in a chipper voice. They chatted about classes and what they thought the slytherins reactions would be, as they headed to breakfast. When they entered the great hall Lily spotted Marlene and Alice. Mary was also with them, she had actually torn her-self away from her boyfriend. Lily glanced at the people beside them and stopped. James and Sirius on the opposite side of the table a couple feet to the left, and Remus was sitting next to Alice. Lily swallowed her fear and headed over and sat down in between Alice and Mary. Marlene was across from Mary, but there was quite a bit of space between Sirius and her.

"Morning Lily," Alice said nervously looking between her and the Marauders.

"Morning Alice," Lily said smiling.

"Good morning my dear Lily flower," Sirius said with food in his mouth. All the girls tensed and even Remus looked nervous, but Lily just laughed.

"Good morning Black," she said smiling fondly at him, "And please swallow before you speak. I'd rather not have to give you mouth to mouth if you choke." She could feel the surprised eyes of her friend on her and she thought that she might as well get it over with.

"Morning Remus," she said glancing at Remus. He nodded back at her. Then came the hard part, she took a deep breath and turned he gazed on James. She studied him for a small while. He kept his eyes on his food and his jaw was clenched. Lily inwardly flinched. He thought she wouldn't speak to him. "Morning James," Lily said a little louder than she normally would have. She heard audible gasps from almost everyone around them, and she was pretty sure that people from other tables had heard her too.

Sure enough the hall went quiet as James beamed at Lily and said, "Good morning Lily." They smiled at each other and then the hall erupted into mummers about James and Lily.

"W-w-w-what?" Marlene stuttered glancing between Lily and James.

"Not fair," Sirius said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "So James get to be called by his name now and I'm still Black. Why am I the only marauder that you call by their last name? I'm truly hurt Lillian."  
>Lily rolled her eyes, "You aren't the only one I call by their last name. I call… oh," Lily said realizing he was, "You are. Sorry bout that. What do you want me to call you?" It was an innocent question, but by the mischevious glint in his eye Lily instantly regretted asking it.<p>

Sirius chuckled darkly, "Call me, your magnificent master." Lily's mouth fell open and she started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

"I think I'll stick with toe rag or prat," she said jokingly. Sirius clutched at his heart and sank back into his chair. Lily laughed again. "ok, ok," she said, " I'll call you Sirius."

Sirius considered it for a moment, "I guess that will have to do… for now," he said dramatically.

Lily laughed, "Sir down, before you attract more attention to yourself than you already have."

At that moment three ticked off slytherins entered. Three words pierced through the noise and shut everyone up. Everyone glanced at the three who had entered and the three birds that were screeching, _mublood, coward_, and _filth._ Mulciber started flapping his hand around his head to try and ward off the birds.

Lily sat up straighter with pride and met James eyes with a proud smile. When she looked back at the slytherins Snape was staring at her sitting with the marauders he met her eyes and looked angry. Lily just raised her eyebrows and turned back around. Everyone around Lily had noticed. Lily then focused on eating her food. A couple seconds later, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius stiffen and James's hands clench.

"Lily," a rough voice said behind her, "Can I talk to you in the hall." Lily turned and looked Snape straight in the face. She had barely heard some of what he said because the bird had been screeching _mudblood._

"What do you want Snape," Lily said icily. Snape stiffened at being called by his last name.

"I want to talk," he said quietly.

"Fine," Lily said standing up, "I'll be right back." She said to her table. Meeting James's eyes then Sirius's and giving them a look that said not to follow her.

They stood in the hallway for a couple seconds neither of them speaking.

"What are you doing with them Lily," Snape asked. "I mean you're sitting with them and laughing with them. It's Potter and Black, Lily. You hate them." The way Snape had said Potter got on Lily's nerves. He had sneered at them name. Staring at Snape Lily realized that she had never heard him stick up for anyone, except her, and that only happened against James or people from any house, but Slytherin. She stared at him and realized that the person she was looking at was not her Severus, he had a mean look in his eye and he kept looking around to see if other people were around to see them.  
>What would he do if Avery walked out here now, Lily asked her-self. She sighed, she knew that he had changed, she just hadn't wanted to admit it. "Well Snape, you don't know me anymore," Lily said staring him straight in the eyes.<p>

"What, so you're choosing Potter and those pathetic Gryffindors over me? They'll get you killed Lily. They're blood traitors Lily, which basically means that their pathetic excuses of pure bloods," Snape laughed and Lily felt her blood boil at the meanness in his voice.

"Well," she snarled stepping closer and glaring at him, "At least their not cowards and they stick up for what they believe in. I can't say the same for you." She turned on her heel and stormed back into Great Hall. She looked at her table and noticed how rigid James, Sirius and Remus were. Peter just looked plain nervous. Fearing that her friends had gotten into a fight with them she hurried over. She was about to ask what had happened when James and Remus interrupted her.

"Are you okay?" they both said at the same time.

Lily laughed. "I'm fine," she assured them. Remus and Sirius relaxed, but James stared at her.

"What'd he want?" he asked trying to sound casual.

Lily smiled inwardly. "Oh, you know the normal, just my soul," Lily joked. James looked at her funny.

"You're soul?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily replied, "Because he doesn't have one." There was surprise in almost everyone's eyes. James had a huge smile on his face, he was about to say something, but Peter beat him to it.

"I never thought," Peter said around his mouthful of food, " That Lily would finally see reason." Lily stuck her tongue out at Peter and pretended to pout as the others laughed. Everyone, but Marlene, Mary and Alice. Marlene and Mary remained somber, while Alice looked nervous.

"Shoot, prongs," Sirius said jumping up.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Look at the time," Sirius said before sprinting out of the Great Hall.

James looked at his watch and shoveled what was left of his food in his mouth and started to get up. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Quidditch tryouts," James said trying not to choke. He started off towards the doors, but then turned and sprinted back to where the others remained seated. "You guys are coming to watch right?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Peter said excitedly.

"I have nothing else to do," Remus said.

"Don't get too excited Moony," James said rolling his eyes, he then hesitated before continuing, "What about you Lily?"

"What about me?" she asked completely oblivious. James sighed.

"Are you coming?" he asked hopefully.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," Lily said as James's face fell, "But I don't have much homework anyway so I guess I could, if you wanted me to." She finished off.

James instantly got excited. "Yes," he said a little louder than normal. "See you at the pitch. Moony and Pete will show you the way." After that he rushed out the doors.

"We should probably head down too Sirius won't forgive us if we're late," Remus said standing up.

"Please tell me you're not actually going Lily," Marlene said sending a glare in Lily's direction.

"Of course I am, I said I would," Lily said back a little icily.

Marlene scoffed and turned away from her. Mary followed suite and Alice gave her, what was supposed to be an encouraging shrug before focusing on her food.

Lily stood up and walked out of the hall seething. What was Marlene's problem? Why did she hate them so much. The only reason I hated them was because they were mean to Severus, but I was wrong, Lily thought as she made her way down to the pitch with Remus and Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

They got down to the pitch and the sight before them made Lily laugh. There were a group of girls who were James's and Sirius's fan girls covering a good portion of the stands. Remus and Peter went up closer to the top and far away from the girls. Lily followed suite, but she could feel the glares of the girls.

"I can't believe how ridiculous they are," Lily mumbled to Remus. Remus just laughed and settled into his seat. Lily watched the game and found her-self slightly bored. She had never understood quidditch, it just didn't fascinate her. Sure the games were fun and she loved having the Gryffindor team win, but the actual game bored her. Maybe it was because she hated flying, more than anything. She tried to stay focused on their tryouts. She found her-self watching James and noticing things she normally wouldn't like how the shirt molded to his chest when he was flying. She knew he had muscles, but she had never appreciated them before.

Lily's eyes followed him all over the pitch for a while until she heard a cough from Remus who had a knowing smile on his face. Lily blushed a deep crimson. She couldn't believe her-self she was as bad as those fan girls. Remus just laughed as Lily tried to focus on other things, such as trying to pick out the ones who would make the team.

Tryouts ended and Lily got up to leave. She glanced down at the fan girls who were making their way onto the field and Lily hurried away. She didn't want to see them swoon over James. She was walking down the stairs when she felt hands grab her waist and lift her up. Lily let out a scream as she was set onto the broom. She grasped it like her life depended on it. She heard laughing below her and behind her. She glanced behind her and saw a grinning Sirius.

"P-p-p-put m-m-me d-d-d-down," Lily said meekly, her voice shaking in fear.

"Don't tell me the fearless Lily Evans is scared of heights?" Sirius said drifting higher.

"N-n-not heights, just flying," Lily said wanting to close her eyes. Sirius just laughed and zoomed away from the field. Lily screamed again and started shouting at Sirius to bring her back to the ground. After one lap around the field he started descending. When they were about 10ft. in the air Lily jumped off the broom. Sirius yelled and James whipped out his wand and cast a spell to make her float down instead of fall.

"What the hell," Sirius said when he dismounted. He was staring at Lily and he was angry. Lily had never seen him actually angry before. "You do not jump off a broom Lily!"

"I told you I hate brooms," Lily tried to explain.

"I was descending. No matter what you do not jump off a broom. You could've gotten hurt." Sirius growled. "I'll be in the showers," he said to James and stormed off.

Lily looked confused. But Remus and James just shook their heads smiling.

"Why was he so mad?" Lily asked.

"Because you jumped off the broom. Sirius would've felt horrible if you had hurt yourself," James explained. "He cares about you Lily." Lily scrunched up her nose at those words, which caused James to laugh. " I didn't know you hate flying," James said changing the subject.

"It's my worst fear," Lily said glaring at James's broom.

"Well," James said, "I'll have to change that."

"Good luck, " Lily said smirking at him, "You won't get me near one of those death traps." At this she turned and started walking off the field.

As she walked back to the castle she was still shaking a little. She went straight up to her dorm. When she walked in she was met with cold glares and one nervous appraisal. Marlene and Mary got up and walked past Lily out the doorway. Alice sat on her bed and stared at Lily.  
>"Are you going to leave too?" Lily asked walking over to her bed and lying down.<p>

"No," Alice finally said and sat on the edge of Lily's bed. "So," she prompted," You called James, James not Potter. What's with that?" Lily studied Alice and found she wore a hopeful expression. Lily smiled, she wanted so badly to talk to her friends about James.

"Oh, Alice, " Lily sighed, "I was wrong about him. About all of them really, well besides Remus." For the next hour Lily told Alice everything she liked about James now.

"Does this mean that you, well you know? Fancy him?" Alice asked her eyes hopeful.

"I…" Lily hesitated. She hadn't thought about this. Did she fancy James? She definitely liked him a lot more than she used to. It felt natural to talk and laugh with him. It felt right to spend time with him. She now felt comfortable around all of them. She had always been herself with Remus, to an extent, but now. Now Remus was himself. He was more of a person with them and Lily felt that she had opened up too. She no longer hid from everyone. "I don't know," Lily answered. "What I do know is that I like spending time with him. I like seeing the sides of him that I hadn't seen before. James… He brings out the best in me," Lily said. When she glanced at Alice, Alice had a grin plastered across her face.

"Well, I approve as long as you don't start pulling pranks on me," Alice joked. "But I don't know if Mary and Marlene will be as supportive. They don't like them, I don't know why though, but you should definitely try talking to them."

"Thanks Alice," Lily said, hugging her friend. They ended up falling off the bed and were laughing on the floor when they heard a knock on the door. Lily looked up and saw Frank Longbottom, Alice's long time boyfriend standing in the doorway looking amused.

"Hello Frank," Lily said from her spot on the floor.

"Hi Lily," Frank said stepping inside the room, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm marvelous, " Lily said smiling at him. When Alice went to get up, Lily pulled her back down and hugged her glaring playfully at Frank. "Don't tell me the only reason you came here was to steal my very best friend?" Lily asked in mock horror.

Frank laughed and said, "I wouldn't think of it."

"Good," Lily said, " she's mine and if you came to steal here I might have to turn you into a toad." Lily wiggled her fingers at him and noted that Frank turned a bit paler.

Lily and Alice both went into a fit of giggles at Frank's nervous expression.

"I guess I can loan her to you for the time being, " Lily finally said standing and pulling Alice to her feet.

When Alice and Frank left, Lily collected her homework and headed down to the common room to start on it. She had a couple essays due on Thursday, but otherwise she didn't have much. She had started on her potions essay and had gotten about half done before there was a commotion near the portal. James came running in pale faced and scared. He looked around the common room and when he spotted Lily he ran over.

"I need your help Lily," James said in a shaking voice.

Lily studied him and he stood there shaking. His clothes were messy and one lens of his glasses was broken. She looked at his shirt and noticed that there were dark patches on it. she reached out and touched one. She looked at her hand when she pulled it away and there was a red sticky substance.

"James," She asked steadily, "Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"I'll explain everything, but will you please just come help?" James said pleadingly. Lily nodded and they both headed out the portal. When they reached the hallway James took off in at a run. Lily had to sprint to keep up with him. They ran through countless corridors and down flights of stairs. They finally reached the girls bathroom on the second floor. James took a deep breath and walked in. Lily followed suit. When she stepped inside she stopped. What she saw made her want to scream. There on the floor was an unconscious Sirius. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Next to him was Remus, who was conscious, but badly injured. He had gashes all over him. Peter was holding his shirt against the gashes to stop the bleeding.

Remus looked up at Lily and smiled. "Hey Lily," Remus said, his voice a raspy whisper. He looked around at Peter and James and smiled at them as well then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily ran over to Remus and fumbled to find a pulse on his neck. Here hands kept slipping because of the blood. She finally found one. It wasn't particularly strong, but it wasn't weak either.

"We need to get him to Madame Pompfrey," Lily said looking over at James who was leaning against the wall his face scared and his hands in his hair. He stared at Lily with wide eyes.

"We can't," he said miserably.

"Why not?" Lily asked incredulously. What she knew about James was that he would do anything for his friends. Why wouldn't he take Remus to the Hospital Wing?

"He'll lose more blood if we move him," James said, "And he doesn't want to go."

"He doesn't want to go? Why the bloody hell not?" Lily said louder than necessary. If the situation weren't so bad James and Peter probably would've made fun of Lily for her language.

"Because," Peter said drawing Lily's attention, "Regulus, Sirius's brother did this. Remus doesn't want to get the kid expelled." Lily closed her eyes. Remus always the good guy, she thought.

"We are taking him to the Hospital wing," Lily said standing and whipping out her wand.

"Lily, he doesn't want to get Regulus expelled. He could never forgive himself," James said finally walking over to them.

"He will die if he doesn't go," Lily said standing up and facing James. "So I suggest you start thinking of a good story to tell Ms. Pompfrey right now." Lily turned back towards Remus and levitated him. she headed to the door with the levitated Remus. She turned around and said, "Oh and Peter stay with Sirius, I'll be back soon. James are you coming?" Lily and James ran out the door.

They reached the Hospital Wing in a matter of minutes.

"So," Lily asked, "What's our story?" She looked at James and he was staring at Remus with a panicked look on his face.

"I-I-I don't know," he stammered. Lily sighed and pushed open the doors.

"Wait out here," She said to James and walked inside with Remus.

Madame Pompfrey saw Remus and immediately ran over.

"Merlin, what happened?" Ms. Pompfrey asked.

Lily looked at Ms. Pompfrey, I have to sell this, she thought to her-self. Lily had always been good and making her-self cry, so she put on the water works and fake tears stared running down her face.

"We were fooling around with some potions," Lily bit out between fake sobs, "And he put in an ingredient which caused an explosion. I don't know how he got all cut up, but when I looked at him he was on the ground unconscious and bleeding. I-I—I'm so scared. Will he, will he be alright?"

"Yes deary, I believe he will be fine. Just leave him to me," Ms Pompfrey ushered Lily out and closed the doors. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and walked down the hall a little before spotting James who was sitting on the floor, his head between his knees. He looked up when Lily approached.

"Nice work with the fake tears," James said standing.

"Yeah, well they weren't all fake," Lily said walking ahead of James. James reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop.

"You're angry with me," he said. It was a statement not a question.

Lily sighed and turned to face James. "Yes, I am," she said plainly. James nodded his head. "I'm angry at you because Remus could have died. You didn't take him to the Hospital Wing because he didn't want to get Regulus expelled. SO WHAT? So what if Regulus got expelled. We would have one less evil slytherin here and I'm perfectly fine with that. But if Remus had died, we would have lost one amazing, brave, wonderful person." Lily tried to walk away again, but James grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall.

"If Regulus were expelled he wouldn't go to another school," James said forcing Lily to look him in the eye. "He would go straight to Voldemort. I don't like the kid, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and it would kill Sirius. He already beats himself up over not being able to help his kid brother survive his family." Lily stared at James with wide eyes.

"I didn't know," Lily said softly, looking at her feet. she felt ashamed. Did she really not care if people were expelled? Lily wanted to go run and hide. She heard James sigh and felt his hand under her chin. he tried to lift up her head so he could look her in the eyes, but she wouldn't have it. she turned her head and kept her head down.

James bent down a little so he could look at her even when she wouldn't raise her eyes. He smiled. "You know," he said, "If it weren't for you, Remus just might be dead." Lily finally met his eyes. James noticed with a cringe that they were watery. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. James held his breath as he felt her stiffen. Then her arms wrapped around his back and she relaxed finally letting her tears spill over. James let out his breath and hugged her closer.

After a couple minutes Lily stopped crying. She pulled back a little and looked up at James. He kept one arm around her waist as his other came and wiped the tears off her face. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with he bright green eyes, eyes that captivated him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then turned to go. He heard Lily sigh and he could've sworn that it sounded disappointed. No, he thought, Lily would never want him to kiss her. They may be friends, but nothing more. Of course James wanted to be so much more.

"We should get back to Sirius," James said.

"Oh," Lily said surprised. James looked back at her. "I forgot about Sirius." A concerned look was plastered on her face. James laughed.

"You better not tell him that, I think he would die of loneliness," James joked. Lily started down the hall and caught up to James. She reached out her hand and grabbed his before taking off running, pulling him behind. A huge smile broke across James's face as they both ran back to the bathroom.

When they got there Sirius was awake. He jumped up and ran to James when they entered. James and Lily quickly dropped each other's hands, but a small blush had crept onto Lily's face.

"Remus, is he…" Sirius asked.

"He's alright, " James assured him. Sirius nodded, but the anxious look he wore was still there. James could tell he wanted to know about Regulus, but he felt too guilty to ask.

Thankfully Lily spoke next. "Ms. Pompfrey believed that Remus and I had been messing around with potions when it exploded. That's our story and we're sticking to it. Now Sirius sit down so that I can make sure you're okay." Sirius stared at Lily. Lily marveled at how vulnerable he looked, it was the complete opposite of what she was used to.

Sirius sat down and Lily healed his cuts. She made him follow her finger with his eyes and after a couple more tests she nodded that he would be okay.

"Thanks, Lily," Sirius whispered and Lily knew he was thanking her for covering for Regulus.

"Yeah, well you should thank James," Lily said before standing. She turned to James and Peter. "Make sure he gets lots of rest and food and water," she instructed. She started towards the door, but Peter stopped her.

"Lily could you help us bring him to the dorm?" Peter asked looking at her hopefully. Lily smiled and nodded. She went over to Sirius and put his arm around her shoulder and supported him on one side.

"Lily," Sirius said surprised. "Not here, we can't let James see us together, but don't worry we always have tonight," Sirius Joked. James slapped the back of Sirius's head and Lily laughed. It was nice to have Sirius back to normal.

They got him back to the dorm room. Lily looked around the marauder's room. It was a mess, well half of it was. The other half was clean and tidy. Lily laughed. She could tell which side each of them slept on. James and Remus were on the clean side, while Peter and Sirius were on the dirty side. Lily smiled fondly at Peter, James and Sirius. James and Peter were currently carrying Sirius to his bed because Sirius refused to walk, saying that he should be carried since he was injured.

When they finally got him in his bed Lily made her way through his dirty clothes and books that were strewn about. She stood by the edge.

"You can sit, you know," Sirius said patting his bed.

Lily laughed and made a face. "I'd rather not, never know who's been in that bed of yours," She joked. This earned a laugh from Peter and James while Sirius mocked hurt. Lily leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Get some rest." She then headed out the door. James watched her go.

James sat in his room with Sirius. Peter had gone to get Sirius some food from the kitchens.

"So prongsie," Sirius said looking questioningly at James. "Our little flower was blushing earlier today when you two walked in form delivering Remus. What happened?"

James looked over at his best friend in the entire world, his brother and he said, "Padfoot, I'm in love with Lily." James waited for the yelling to start the, "_what are you thinking's"_, but none came. James looked at Sirius and saw an amused look upon his face.

"Prongs, I already knew that. I mean you can't fancy a witch for 4 years and not fall in love with her, especially our Lillian. So the question is, what are you going to do about it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lily had finished all her homework. It was about an hour till dinner. Madame Pompfrey must be done with Remus by now, Lily thought. She got up and mad her way to the Hospital Wing. She walked in and looked around. She saw Madame Pompfrey in her office asleep. She must be exhausted, Lily thought. She walked over to the only bed with its curtains closed. She peeked in and sure enough there was a sleeping Remus. He had bruises all over his face and what Lily could see of his arms.

She walked over and dragged the chair near his head. She curled up on it and closed her eyes letting her-self drift off.

"Lily," she heard and felt a hand on her arm. She heard a chuckle when she burrowed her head further into the cushion. She didn't want to wake up. She felt strong arms lift her up and cradle her against a warm chest. She nuzzled her nose into whose ever neck was carrying her. She heard his heart beating in his chest and the rhythm of it lulled her back into sleep.

Lily didn't know how long she had been asleep, but whoever had picked her up from the Hospital Wing was still carrying her. She risked opening her eyes and looked up at the mystery man. She felt her face heat up and her heart swell a little as she looked up at the face of James Potter.

"Hey there sleepy head," He said smiling down at her.

"How long was I out for?" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know what time you went to the Hospital Wing, but dinner just started a little while ago. Okay, Lily thought, it's only been about an hour.

"I went to go check on Remus and I guess I fell asleep," Lily said shaking her head. She then realized that James was still carrying her. "You can put me down now James." James nodded his head and a little reluctantly let her down. Lily straightened her clothes and smiled at James.

"Were you visiting Remus as well?" Lily asked. James sighed.

"I was coming to see if he was awake on my way down to the kitchens," he said running his hand through his hair.

"The kitchens?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows at James.

"I know they're off limits to students, but Sirius was complaining about being hungry so I thought I'd go get him some food." James said a little defensively.

Lily giggled a little, "I'm just impressed you know where they are." James eyes immediately returned to her face. He was surprised. He had expected a lecture or at least a disapproving look, but instead Lily had surprised him.

"Well, would you like to join me in fulfilling Sirius's demands?" James asked extending his hand. It was a risk he knew, before when they had held hands they had both been a little emotionally drained, but now they were back to normal.

Lily smiled and took his hand, "I would love to." James's heart soared. A huge grin spread across his face as he led her off down the hall.

They reached a huge portrait of a bowl of fruit. James leaned forward and tickled the pear. Almost immediately a green doorknob appeared. "Here we are," James said opened in the portrait.

Lily stepped inside and was met by 50 house elves all with big eyes smiling up at her.

"Hello," Lily stammered out. James came up beside her, his hand on her lower back and led her over to a small set of chairs.

"Hey Winky," James said as a small house elf came before them.

"Hello, master Potter," Winky said bowing. Lily look at James who rolled his eyes.

"Winky what have I told you?" James said sternly. Lily watched as the house elf looked at her feet and scuffed them against the floor.

"Not to call you master or to bow," Winky said sounding a little defeated. James smiled down at the house elf.

"Well, Winky, there is something you can help me with," James said. Lily almost laughed at how the house elf perked right up at those words.

"What can I help you with?" Winky asked bouncing up and down.

"Well Sirius isn't feeling so good, so I was wondering if you could make him some food. I know that you know all his favorites," James said looking a little sheepish. The house elves knew their favorites, Lily thought, they must come down here quite a bit.

"Of course master, I mean sir. I'll even bring it to him for you, I haven't seen master Sirius in quite a bit," Winky said skipping off.

James laughed and stood. "Well our work here is done." He held out his hand again for Lily. James held his breath. Would she take it? Lily smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go," Lily said heading towards the portal. They went out into the hallway and headed up.

"You want to go to dinner?" James asked. "It should still be going on." Lily nodded and turned down another hallway and stopped. There in the hallway were a group of Slytherins. James felt Lily's hand clench his. His eyes flitted over to her narrowed ones. She let go of James's hand and walked towards the group.

"You should have seen that Gryffindor prefect twitching on the floor," Lily heard a snide voice say from inside the circle. She pushed her way through and saw a skinny, hollow, unhealthy looking boy that resembled Sirius a little. Regulus stood up in surprise at seeing Lily, but the surprise soon turned into disgust.

"What do you want mudblood," Regulus said with a sneer.

"30 points from Slytherin," Lily said. All the Slytherins looked at her and started protesting. "I'll take more if you don't leave now." They all started scurrying away. When Regulus walked by Lily grabbed his robes and threw him back against the wall. She glared at the scowling boy in front of her. "If I ever hear you talk about that incident again, I will make your life a living hell," Lily said her face close to his and her voice threatening.

Regulus glared back at her. Lily let go and started to walk away.

"You'll regret that mudblood," Regulus muttered quietly not intending for Lily to hear. Lily turned abruptly and cast a jinx. Regulus flew down the hallway and crashed into a suite of armor. Satisfied she turned on her heel and walked back the way she had come. When she passed James he grabbed her arm and looked at her incredulously.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Lily said, "I'm just going to go back to the tower." She tried walking forward again, but James had a tight grip.

"Lily, what was that about?" James asked looking at her concerned.

"Look I really don't like him. I see why he can't be expelled, but I won't have him going around and gloating to everyone what he did to Remus. He needs to learn that no matter what he won't get away with everything. Not with trying to kill people or threatening me. I will make sure that he knows that," Lily said defiantly staring James in the eyes. James shook his head.

"You are amazing and wonderful and kind," James said looking at Lily. Lily noted the softness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about James?" Lily asked, her voice chocking a little.

"You," James said pulling her close, "Are so much better than them. You are not a mudblood." He felt Lily hug him tighter. He hated this, seeing her hurt because a group of people who were wrong about everything thought that she was beneath them.

"Thank you James," Lily sighed. She sounded so small and hurt. James couldn't take it. He lifted her chin up, leaned in and kissed her.

At first Lily stiffened up, but she gradually relaxed and kissed him back.

James had prepared for the worst. He had prepared to be pushed away and to be cursed, but he hadn't prepared for Lily to actually kiss him back. When she returned the pressure James heart soared. He pulled her tighter against himself and let one hand go to the side of her face. Lily's hands were now entwined in his hair. His tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and Lily was happy to oblige. It felt as though the entire world had stopped.

James's hands roamed down over the curve of her ass as he pulled her hips closer against his. Lily could feel James harden against her stomach. Normally she would hate this with any guy, but James was different. She felt happy. They broke apart to catch their breath. Lily stared up at James's eyes. They were guarded and she could tell he was nervous.

Lily stared at him speechless. James was breathing hard and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he started mumbling.

Lily leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "That was…wow," was all she could say. James pulled back and looked in her eyes. He watched as her eyes sparkled. James had never seen anything so beautiful. He felt as if her eyes could see straight through his soul.

James chuckled, his voice lower than normal and his eyes darker. "Yeah," He said smiling shyly at her.

At that moment they heard someone calling James's name.

James sighed and pulled away from Lily. She felt colder at the loss of contact.

"I'm here, Pete," James yelled. A couple seconds later Peter came running around the corner, he stopped when he saw the two of them.

"Hey Lily," Peter said a little cautiously.

"Hi Pete," Lily replied cheerfully.

"Pete, what'd you need?" James asked. He was a little angry that Lily and he had been interrupted. It was the first time they had kissed. James was in euphoria. He had finally kissed Lily Evans and she had kissed him back.

"Oh yeah," Pete said, "Sirius was demanding to see Lily and I couldn't find her, so I thought you might know, but here she is so… Lily, Sirius is asking for you." Peter had turned a slight shade of pink as he had stumbled over the words.

"Sirius is looking for Lily?" James asked a little hurt that it wasn't him. He was Sirius's best friend, practically his brother. Peter just nodded and looked at Lily.

Lily was also surprised. she just nodded and headed off towards the tower with James and Peter in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sirius yelled. Lily opened the door and peeked her head in. "Lily, my dear," Sirius said. He was sitting up in his bed holding his arms open. Lily laughed and walked in. She headed over to his bed and he pulled her into a hug.

"What do you need Sirius," Lily said trying to untangle herself from his hug.

"I was lonely," Sirius pouted, "My supposed friends left me all alone to fend for myself." Sirius sniffed and gave her a sad look.

"You were alone because we were out doing things that you asked us to," James said, sauntering into the room and plopping down on his bed.

"Yes," Sirius said rolling his eyes, "But you should have been done long ago. The kitchens aren't that far."

At the mention of the kitchens Lily thought back to what happened after. She immediately felt guilty. She had jinxed Sirius's brother. Lily turned an impressive shade of pink and quietly mumbled, "That would be my fault." Sirius's eyes snapped to hers' as did James. Was she going to tell him that they had kissed? James held his breath as Sirius turned towards Lily.

"What do you mean Lil?" Sirius asked. He had his head cocked to the side and Lily couldn't help but see the resemblance to Padfoot.

"Well, you see," Lily started out, "We were walking up from the Kitchens because James had invited me to go with him and I had never been in the Kitchens before and I really wanted to see them."

"Lily," Sirius sang, "You're rambling." James, Pete and Sirius were all surprised at this flustered Lily. They had never seen her like this. They all thought it was cute, but in different ways. James thought that she was adorable and wanted to run over and kiss her. Pete thought about her in more of a brotherly way and Sirius, well Sirius wanted to tease her and get her more flustered.

"Right," Lily said taking a deep breath. "Anyways, we were coming back up from the kitchens and there was a group of Slytherins. I walked over and there was Regulus in the middle and he was telling them all about Remus and I snapped. I am so so so so sorry." Lily finished, tears brimming her eyes.

James inwardly cursed himself. He knew Sirius was going to be freaking out, until he had kissed Lily he had been, but the kiss had made him forget.

"What did you do Lily," Sirius said in a serious voice.

"I jinxed him and sent him crashing down the hallway into suits of armor," Lily mumbled looking at her lap. She was in so much trouble. Sirius must be downright pissed. She had jinxed his little brother.

"James, when does Remus get out of the Hospital Wing?" Sirius asked. It was worse than Lily thought. He wouldn't even talk to her.

"Um, in two days I think," James replied. "It was dark magic, so Poppy wanted to make sure he healed all the way." Lily glanced at Sirius and saw him nod.

"Sirius," Lily said standing with her fists clenched at her sides. Sirius stared at her surprised as did the other two boys. "I am so sorry, I didn't think. He was talking about Remus and I lost it. I know I shouldn't have and I am so sorry." Lily said shaking a little.

"Lil," Sirius said a little but of laughter in his voice. When Lily looked at him his whole face softened. "I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you."

"What do you propose?" James asked. Lily looked in-between them confused.

"For what?" Lily asked looking at James confused.

"They're having their silent conversations," Peter explained to Lily.

"I was thinking," Sirius started, but then turned to Lily. "Lily when are your patrols?"

"Well I have one tonight at 6 and tomorrow at 9 and the next day at 8. Then I have a day off. Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, Remus is in the Hospital Wing, so one of us will patrol with you," Sirius stated. James nodded his agreement and Peter shrugged. Lily looked at all three of them like they had just grown three heads.

"That's ridiculous. I'll just ask someone else if they'd partner up with me. We switch partners all the time. I think Andy might be patrolling alone." Lily said her hands on her hips.

"Andy Hollis?" James asked from behind her.

Lily nodded. "Kate was his partner, but she started dating Roy, so they patrol together."

"You're not patrolling with Andy," James said picking up his quidditch book.

"Oh really. And why ever not?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes. Sirius and Peter both glanced at each other, knowing how bad James and Lily's fights were they had a right to be scared.

"Because he's a douche and a coward," James replied.

"He's nice and my friend," Lily said glaring at James.

"Well, you're not patrolling with him," James said.

Lily glared at him and then turned to Sirius. "Tell him that he is being ridiculous." Lily said.

"Well Lil, I agree with James," Sirius said timidly.

"WHY?" Lily yelled causing Sirius and Peter to jump.

"Because what you did to Regulus, well he'll retaliate. It's who he is," Sirius tried to explain.

"So?" Lily asked.

James sighed at this and stood up. "So, we'd rather you not be the person occupying the bed next to Remus's in the Hospital Wing." James said staring down at Lily.

Lily gritted her teeth and glared at James. "I can take care of myself," She hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sure you can, but one of us will still be patrolling with you," James said going back to his bed and opening his book again.

Lily walked towards the door prepared to storm out when James flicked his wand and the door shut, locking. Lily spun around seething.

"Unlock the door," She said in a dangerously low voice.

"Nope," James said not looking up from his book. "You're shift doesn't start for another 15 minutes. In the meantime you can sit on the floor and play exploding snaps or find some other way to entertain yourself. I'll unlock the door at 6 and then one of us will leave to go patrol with you."

Lily plopped down on the floor shooting daggers at James, but he just kept reading his book. Lily just kept getting madder and madder until she took out her wand and James book caught on fire. With a yelp he dropped it on the floor. The book quickly turned to ash and he glared over at Lily who sat with a smug smile on her face.

James walked over threw Lily over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom. Lily was yelling and wiggling to get loose, but James went over threw her in the shower and turned the water on, then walked out.

A couple seconds later furious, wet Lily came plodding out of the bathroom. Sirius and Peter started laughing at the sight of her. She shot them a look and they both quickly shut up. She didn't notice the puddle that had accumulated around her feet. She took a step forward and slipped ending up sitting on her rear end. The boys died of laughter.

Lily was so furious now that tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. She was semi-glad to be wet, so the boys couldn't tell she was crying. She flung her-self backwards and was lying there glaring up at the ceiling while her head throbbed. She had hit it pretty hard when she flung her-self down.

"Lily," James said walking over to her and looking down at her. She glared at him and noticed his bright red face. She looked questioningly at him then glanced down at her-self and the white blouse she was wearing. She gasped and curled up in a ball. He could see right through her shirt. She closed her eyes and felt her face heat up.

James did a quick drying spell before squatting down and whispering, "I'm sorry." Lily hadn't expected him to be so close so she flung her arms out and accidentally hit him in the face. James fell back cursing his hand holding his nose.

"Sorry," Lily said crawling over to him.

"S'fine." James mumbled around his hand. Lily sat back and all her anger had dissipated. At that moment Lily's watch alarm went off and she stood up to go patrolling.

"I'll take the first night," Peter offered.

"No," James said, "I will." James unlocked the door and followed Lily out.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked down the hallway and James would wait as Lily poked her head into classrooms. James had tried to start conversations, but Lily wouldn't respond. She was still angry at him. They were nearing the end of their round. Nothing had happened. No one had even been out which only proved Lily's point more and gave James mixed feelings. He was happy not to be attacked and have Lily safe, but he also wanted her to realize that she wasn't as safe as she thought. He only wanted to keep her safe, but she was so adamant about everything.

As they were nearing the tower Lily finally spoke. "See James, I'm fine. No one was out here," She looked pointedly at him anger behind her eyes.

James sighed and stopped walking. Lily, seeing that he had stopped, stopped as well and leaned against the wall.

"Just because no one was out here tonight doesn't mean that no one ever will be," James said. "You should know this, not so long ago weren't we saving you from Avery if I remember correctly." Lily's eyes flashed and she stood up straighter.

"I could've handled myself Potter," She said anger flashing in her eyes. James cringed at the sound of his surname.

"Yeah," James said taking a step towards her, "And how was being strangled and beaten working out for you. I'm sure it was all part of the amazing Evans's master plan." They stood close now, both angry. James stared down at Lily, staring straight into her glare.

"I…I…I" Lily struggled to find words.

"Yeah?" James asked egging her on.

"That was different," Lily spat.

"Oh yes I'm sure. Avery would've beaten you and might've killed you. Regulus is completely different, he just used dark magic on one of your friends. One who didn't provoke him. I can see how that is totally different," James said sarcastically.

"It is. The only reason Avery got a hold of me was because he surprised me," Lily said backing down a little.

"Well, Evans sorry to break it to you, but you're pretty easy to surprise," James said glaring down at her.

"No I'm not!" Lily shouted. "And I don't need your protection. I can handle myself thanks." She turned and started to walk away.

"Oh you can, can you?" James asked. Lily stopped, turned and saw James's hard expression. "Can you handle yourself against Voldemort? How about the death eaters?" Lily stared at him, he waited for an answer. She gave a small shake of her head. "Didn't think so," He said walking over to her. "So why do you think you can handle Avery and the Slytherins. All they are, are younger versions of their precious pureblood death eater parents. They know the same dark magic and they will hurt you." James finished and looked down at Lily.

All the fight had left her at the mention on Voldemort. Just this morning she had read in The Daily Prophet that he had blown up a muggle village killing 132 muggles. She felt nauseous just thinking about it. James's noticed how she had gotten a far off look and drew her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "Let's talk about something else, yeah?"

Lily nodded and felt James give a chuckle. Feeling James's chest rise and fall with his laugh made Lily smile.

"Let's talk about earlier," James ventured nervously. He felt Lily stiffen in his arms and he tightened them. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't quite know what it meant. She knew James had a lot of pretty girls that liked him.

Lily drew back and started back down the hallway, James followed. "What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Lily, we kissed," James said stopping her right outside the portrait. Lily looked up into his eyes and she felt her face heating up.

"I know," Lily said in a small voice.

"What does it mean?" James asked.

"I…"

"Oh, hey James," a happy voice said from beside them. Lily looked over and saw Eve standing there. Eve had gorgeous blonde hair that hung down to her waist. It was wavy and she always had it styled to look perfect. She was pretty and most guys went after her. She was known sleep with any guy she went out with and most guys dated her just to sleep with her, but she never seemed to care.

"Hey Eve," James replied his hand going straight to hid hair with a weird smile his face. Lily had never seen him smile like that. She cursed herself inwardly. Of course James would like her, I mean look at her, Lily thought. James and Eve kept talking and Lily kept getting madder and madder. How could she have been so stupid. That kiss had meant nothing. She had just been there and she had always told James no. He could now say that he had finally gotten Lily to like him. He had won this stupid little game.

Lily finally came out of her thoughts when Eve said goodbye and walked on. James looked relaxed and happy.

"You want to know what the kiss meant?" Lily asked only barely controlling her anger.

James looked at her surprised, not noticing her anger he said automatically, "Yes."

"It meant nothing," Lily said before turning around and heading into the tower.

James stood there his mind racing. Nothing? He asked himself. He felt his heart ripping apart. He didn't know what he did wrong. Everything had been going good. Yeah they had fought, but it wasn't that bad. James turned and punched the wall. He felt his hand throbbing and clenched his teeth. He walked through the portal. Ignoring all the hello's pointed towards him, he made his way straight up to the dorm.

"Hey," Sirius called from his bed. "How'd it go? Where's Lily?'

"Everything went fine," James said icily.

"If everything went fine, then why are you so pissed?" Peter asked sitting up to look at James.

James just shrugged before lying down in his bed and drawing the curtains closed. Peter and Sirius just looked at each other. Sirius stared at James's bed concerned, but unable to get up and talk to him he could only settle for wondering.

Over in Lily's room she had walked in the dorm and there were Alice, Marlene and Mary all sitting on Alice's bad talking. When Lily walked in Marlene and Mary stopped talking and looked pointedly at Lily. Alice looked worried as Lily walked towards the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door she turned on the shower and got in. The hot water felt good on her skin as she sobbed hugging herself. Everything had been fake. He didn't care about her, not like the way she wanted. That's when she realized she really did like Potter. She felt her heart beat painfully.

Too soon she had to get out, the water was becoming colder. She walked back into the dorm room and again Marlene and Mary stopped talking not even bothering to look at Lily. Lily got dressed and laid down on her bed.

Marlene and Mary got up and walked towards the door. They stopped when they saw Alice hadn't followed them.

"Come on Alice," Mary said, "let's go talk in the common room."

"Why not here?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"It's more private," Marlene said staring hard at Alice.

"What is your problem?" Lily yelled. Causing everyone in the room to jump. Mary glared at Lily.

"We don't have one," Marlene replied icily.

"Oh really?" Lily asked laughing humorlessly.

"Yeah," Mary said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Whatever," Lily said before rolling over and closing her curtains.

Lily fell asleep that night tossing and turning. Nightmares chased her through long corridors and dark woods. Lily woke up screaming after watching Voldemort murdering muggles and children. She spent the rest of the night shivering and staring at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed. Remus was out of the Hospital Wing and Sirius was up and moving around. None of them had seen Lily outside of class. Even Remus, she had found a partner to do her rounds with. The marauders had questioned James about what had happened, but he denied that anything had happened between them and that was how life carried on. Lily avoided them and they kept trying to corner her, but she always managed to slip away.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for now," Remus said one day while they were sitting in the common room. Peter nodded. Remus looked at James, but he had tuned them all out. He seemed to do that these days whenever they mentioned Lily.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly, "We just need her to tell us what's wrong."

James sighed, "Sirius just give it a break, this is the real Lily." They all stared at him shock on their faces. Sirius narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He was about to yell something back at James when voices interrupted them.

"What is your problem?" someone yelled. Everyone in the common room stopped to listen to Lily yelling.

"We told you, nothing," someone yelled back. Remus identified her as Marlene.

"Oh really?" Lily screamed.

"Yeah," Another voice chimed in. Mary, Remus thought and cringed. "We haven't changed."

"I guess your right, you and Marlene always were bitches." Lily voice rang clear out over the common room. The marauders all looked at each other with wide eyes. No one dared to breath.

"You're one to talk." Marlene yelled back in a cold voice. "What is it that people used to call you? Ice queen. If it weren't for us you wouldn't have had any friends these past years except Snape. Maybe the sorting hat got you wrong. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin so you could be with your precious friend, oh wait never mind he doesn't even want you anymore." No one spoke as they heard a door slam and saw Marlene and Mary walk down the stairs dragging Alice with them.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Frank ran over to Alice. Marlene and Mary started walking towards the portrait hole.

Sirius grabbed Marlene's arm. "Marlene, what happened?" Sirius asked. Marlene yanked her arm away and looked at Sirius, disgusted.

She then fixed her glare on James. "This is all your fault," she spat at James, "You had to go and steal her away." Then they stormed out.

The marauders sat there stunned. James thoughts were reeling. What did they mean he stole her? She hates him.

Alice walked over with Franks arms wrapped around her.

James looked at Alice, "What do they mean?"

Alice gave a sad smile. "She became friends with you James. Marlene and Mary were a little mad about that, but she spends everyday with you guys. They feel betrayed." Alice said shrugging a sad loon on her face.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "Evans hates me." Everyone looked at him confused. "She told me herself. The only reason she was hanging out with me was to mess with me." He finished off his voice bitter.

Alice had a small sad smile on her face. "James, she doesn't hate you. It's the opposite really. She cares about you so much, you guys too," Alice motioned towards Peter, Remus and Sirius. "When I talked to her about you guys she would always start laughing about what crazy things you were up to. Or whenever I mentioned anything bad she would defend you. If she hated you why would she hang out with you? I haven't even been able to talk to her at all this week, she spends all her time with you."

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all looked at Alice confused.

"We haven't spent time with her in a week Alice," Remus said cautiously. They all looked at each other confused.

"If she's not with you then where does she disappear off to?" Alice questioned. At that moment Lily came rushing down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"Lily," Alice called racing after her. A couple seconds later Alice walked back into the room. "She's gone," Alice said sadly walking away with Frank.

The marauders looked at each other confused.

James looked for Lily at dinner, but her didn't see her. He walked around and looked in most of the classrooms and the library, and still she was nowhere. It wasn't until it was curfew that the marauders got really worried. She was never out past curfew. It was like the all time Lily rule. James ran upstairs and grabbed the map and cloak. The marauders went out into the hall and tapped on the map as James muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Dots appeared on the map, most were in Common rooms and dorms, they searched the map. When they heard footsteps they all froze. They watched as Regulus ran up the stairs.

Sirius stepped out from under the cloak and asked, "What are you doing here?" Regulus jumped his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," He muttered looking down.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said.

"Look I know she's you're friend that's the only reason I'm telling you and because she didn't rat me out. I hate owing people," Regulus explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked in a hard voice taking a step towards Regulus.  
>"That nosy red head prefect, some of the older Slytherins have her," Regulus said. Sirius felt his blood run cold and took off down the stairs. He felt the cloak go over him and knew that James, Remus and Peter were right behind them.<p>

They made it down the stairs and Remus stared at the map. "Found them," he said triumphantly. "They're on the second floor third corridor." And they were off again .

They reached the corridor and saw the group of slytherins. They got within 15 feet when all of a sudden the quiet disappeared and was replaced with bloodcurdling screams.

James froze, he knew that voice. It was Lily's voice, but why was she screaming. They were all frozen in fear and then all of a sudden the screams stopped.

"Crucio," James heard someone yell. He identified it as Rosier. Lily's screams pierced the air again and James ran out from under the cloak. He sent hex and after hex into the group of slytherins, as did Remus, Sirius and Peter. The slytherins whirled around and fought back shielding Rosier and the still screaming Lily.

James felt curses hit him, but he didn't flinch. Soon enough most of the Slytherins were knocked out and James sent a jinx right into Rosier petrifying him. He ran over to Lily who was curled up on the floor, shaking. He bent down and felt his heart break and he heard her rasping breath.

"Lily?" he asked softly.

She rolled so that she was looking at him and stared at him with wide eyes. He watched as they welled up and the tears spilled over. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

After a couple minutes James lifted Lily and walked back over to the other marauders. Most of the slytherins had been knocked out, but a few ran.

"Remus, I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing, can you go tell Dumbledore what happened?" James asked. Remus nodded and rested his head on Lily's head before turning to walk away.

"No," Lily gasped lifting her head off of James's chest. "I can't go to the Hospital Wing."

"Lily, you need medical attention," James said firmly.

"No," Lily said struggling a little.

James stopped moving and said exasperatedly, "Why is it that you can never understand what danger you are in? You need medical attention and you are going to get it."

"No," Lily said her voice small," Please." The please got James, he closed his eyes and stood there.

"Fine," James said turning around, "I'll take you back to your dorm." James was barely containing his anger. Every time he saw a slytherin he wanted to beat them until they were bloody and broken. They had done this to Lily, HIS Lily. He clenched his jaw and tried to hide his anger.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. This made James stop, all anger leaving him. He stared down at Lily.

"What are you sorry for?" James asked trying to see her eyes.

"You're angry with me," she said burrowing her head further into his chest.

James sighed and sat down on the floor. He lifted Lily's face so that she had to look him in the eyes. "I am not angry at you," he said each word clearly. "I'm angry at myself for not being here. I'm angry at the Slytherins, right now it's taking all I have not to kill them. I'm angry that I didn't come sooner," James said staring Lily right in the eyes.

"He stood up and continued walking. Sirius had his wand out and walked behind James and Lily while Peter stood in front looking at the map. They only had to use the cloak twice.

They finally reached the tower and made it into through the portrait. Remus was sitting there.

"I assumed you'd bring her back here," Remus said.

James glanced down at Lily, she was fast asleep. "What'd Dumbledore say?' James asked quietly.

"He was appalled, but said that he would speak with us and Lily in the morning. James nodded and glanced at the girl's staircase. He didn't want to leave Lily, he didn't think he could.

"James," Sirius cut into his thoughts, "She can't be alone."

At this Lily woke up a small scream escaping her lips. She had started shaking. James hugged Lily tighter. "It's me Lils," he whispered and she relaxed looking up into his eyes.

"Lily," Sirius said cautiously. She looked at him. "I think it would be best if you staying in our dorm tonight."

Lily's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. Sirius chuckled. "I know you don't want to," he said, "But it's what will be best for you. You need someone who will look after you when you wake up. Trust me the nightmares get worse. You're exhausted and when you really fall asleep it's going to be hard to wake up."

"And how do you know this?" Lily asked looking at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius gave a sad smile, "Experience," he said watching as comprehension dawned on her face. He just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

They headed up to their dorm. Lily kept wondering where she would sleep, but was scared of the answer. Of course all the Marauders already know. She would sleep with James.

The walked in the room and James went over and placed Lily on his bed. He went to his draws and pulled out pajama pants and a t-shirt before handing them to Lily.

"You can sleep in those," he said. She nodded and James started changing into his own Pajamas. He heard a noise and turned to look in the direction of it. His eyes fell on Lily who had fallen off the bed, her face red and her hands covering her eyes.

"You do know I'm in here right?" She asked. When James looked around the room he wanted to laugh. They were all standing in their boxers.

"One sec Lil," James said and all the boys got their pajamas on. "You can change in the bathroom." James pointed towards a door and Lily quickly walked to it. She changed into James's clothes and stood there looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Lily, you okay?" James asked, knocking lightly on the door, She flung the door open and nodded.

"So, where am I sleeping?" She asked looking around the room.

"With James," Sirius said from his bed. Lily stared at him, her mouth hanging open as Sirius smiled mischievously back at her.

"Um… o…okay," she said looking at her feet, a blush creeping onto her face. She followed James over to his bed. He climbed in first and held the blankets open so she could climb in.

Lily climbed in and immediately she found herself on her side with James's arm wrapped around her.

Lily heard Remus mutter something and the lights went out. It took a little while for her eyes to adjust, but once they had she noticed that the curtains around their bed were closed.

"James," She whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry," She said, glad for the darkness.

She felt James's arm tighten as he asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Lily took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I lied," she said closing her eyes, "The kiss, it didn't mean nothing."

James eyes widened and he leaned over to look at Lily, but she was fast asleep. A smile crept onto his face as he hugged her closer and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

James opened his eyes. He could see a small stream of light coming through his curtains. Then the events from last night came rushing back to him. he looked over and sure enough there was Lily Evans, her red hair splayed out behind her on a pillow and she was curled up into the side of him. He wanted to hug her close to him, but he didn't want to wake her. He lay there thinking about what she had said last night before falling asleep. So that kiss had meant something, but the question was what did it mean?

He stared at Lily for awhile just basking in the fact that she, Lily Evans was in his bed and had slept the night next to him, James Potter. He felt Lily stir and noticed that the blankets had traveled down and were now near the bottom of the bed. Lily shivered and moved closer to the nearest warmth producing object, which happened to be James.

Much to James's delight he felt Lily move closer to him. He turned on his side and wrapped him arms around her no longer caring if he woke her. He used his legs to bring the blankets back up as well. It was rather chilly.

All of a sudden the curtains were yanked back and James was staring into the face of his best friend. Sirius stared down at James and Lily, he couldn't help, but smile and feel a little protective.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered, "We forgot to set the alarm earlier, which means that everyone is already up. I'm sure Alice is freaking out about where Lily is." James's eyes widened he hadn't thought about that.

"Lily," James whispered shaking Lily's arm.

Lily flung her arm up and hit James straight in the face.

"Ow, damn it," James said holding his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry James," Lily said feeling guilty. Sirius started laughing so hard he woke up Remus and Peter.

James glared at Sirius and muttered, "It's okay Lils."

"Is it really morning already?" Lily asked sitting up and stretching. "I haven't slept that good in a long time."

"You mean you actually had a nice sleep?" Sirius asked looking curiously at her. Lily nodded.

"What time is it?" Remus asked groggily.

"6:30," Sirius said glaring at the clock on the wall.

"IT"S 6:30?" Lily yelled jumping out of bed. All the marauders looked at her alarmed.

"Yeah what's the problem?" Peter asked getting out of bed.

"That means people will already be up, how will I get back to my room without anyone seeing me?" Lily asked becoming more panicked by the second.

"What Lillian, no walk of shame?" Sirius asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

Lily glared at him and then turned towards James, "Please let me use your invisibility cloak." Lily pleaded.

"Sure," James said laughing a little at her expression. Lily bounded forward and hugged him both of them falling back on his bed laughing.

"Aw Prongs, you took the fun out if it," Sirius said smiling.

Lily turned and stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"Oi," Sirius yelled before grabbing Lily and tickling her.

Lily gasped for breath begging Sirius to stop. When he finally did she grabbed James's cloak and ran out of the room.

Lily made it back to her room before any of her roommates woke up. She ran to the shower and jumped in. She had never felt so happy in her life than at this moment. She smiled as she recalled the events from this morning and falling asleep in James's arms. She kept going further back and then the memories rushed back to her and panic swelled in her stomach. She curled into a ball and let the water run over her. She stayed there until she heard an impatient knock on the bathroom door. Lily hurried to finish.

Soon after Lily left the room James started to worry. Sirius sat on his bed and listened to James ask if they thought Lily was okay. Getting fed up Sirius threw all his pillows at James and one hit James in the face, earning Sirius a glare.

"If you're that worried Prongs go wait in the common room for her to come down or you can ask Alice," Remus said drying his hair.

"Yeah," James said leaving the room.

Lily hurried to get ready and bounded down the stairs. She got to the bottom and noticed all the marauders sitting in the common room. She walked over and Sirius jumped up.

"Finally, I'm starving," Sirius said slinging his arm over Lily's shoulders. As soon as she had seen them her panic had disappeared. She left Sirius's arm around her shoulder because it felt comforting and she didn't really mind.

They made their way down to breakfast. Lily entered the great hall and he panic started to return. James saw Lily clench her fists and Sirius felt her start to shake. James stepped forward and grabbed on of Lily's hand entwining her fingers with his. Peter walked in front and Remus behind.

Lily didn't notice until they were almost to their table, the boys had encompassed her to protect her. She smiled and sat down.

The boys immediately got into a discussion about quidditch and Lily focused on her food. She sat between James and Sirius. She glanced towards the great hall doors and felt her stomach drop. Walking through the doors were Rosier and Mulciber. Lily immediately looked down at her food, but she had lost her appetite she pushed her plate away and went to drink some pumpkin juice instead. Remus had noticed and glanced towards the doors as well. Lily saw his eyes grow darker and he clenched his fists. Sirius noticing Remus's change glanced towards the doors as well. Lily had to clamp her hand on his arm and kept muttering to just stay seated.

Unfortunately Lily was preoccupied with Sirius and didn't notice James get up until he walked past them. Lily jumped up and grabbed James by his arm trying to drag him back to his seat. Sirius took the opening and jumped up as well.

Lily now had to try and drag Sirius and James back to their seats, but the kept walking forwards and Lily wasn't that strong.

"Please come sit back down," Lily said as they dragged her with them.

"Lily, just go sit back down," James said stopping.

"NO you two come back with me," She pleaded.

"Not happening," James said his voice cold. He was glaring straight at Rosier who stood there grinning at them.

"Please James," Lily said her voice small.

"Lillian, go sit back down," Sirius said and Lily had never heard his voice so serious.

Lily couldn't think of anything to keep them from approaching Rosier so she said the one thing that she knew they both wanted. "I'll let you two teach me how to play quidditch if you come sit back down with me," She said regretting it the moment it passed from their lips.

Sirius's head whipped around a smile appearing on his face, "Deal," he said and headed back to the table.

James stood his ground. "Please James," Lily said stepping closer to him. "I don't want anything to do with him. You going over will just make him want to hurt you, or me more."

That got James's attention He turned put his arm around Lily and they walked back to the table. Lily glanced up as they were walking back and noticed that Peter and Remus both stood in the isle ready to fight if they needed to. Lily smiled skipped back to her spot.

"So what'd you give them to make them come back?" Remus said his voice still a little tight.

"I said that I would let them teach me quidditch," Lily said sinking down into her seat and pouting a little.

Remus and Peter both started laughing. "But you hate flying Lily," Peter said.

Lily stared at him. "Who ever said I would fly?"

James turned and looked at Lily like she was dumb, "You have to fly to play quidditch."

At this Lily smirked. "Oh, I never said I would play, I just said that you could teach me, as in tell me the rules and what not. There's no way I'm getting on a broom."

Sirius and James stared at her as she proudly picked up a piece of toast and bit into it.

"I think we're a bad influence on her," Peter said. "I mean that was brilliant, but it's something Prongs or Pads would've done."

James sat there shaking his head as Sirius started laughing so hard he fell out of his seat onto the floor, which only caused the rest of them to burst out laughing at him.

At that moment Marlene, Mary and Alice walked by. Alice waved at Lily and the boys as Marlene looked down at Sirius, disgusted and Mary just hurried on down the table, but not before sending Lily a glare.

Marlene opened her mouth to say something, but Lily looked straight at her and said, "Whatever you're going to say Marlene, I'm almost positive I don't want to hear it so please keep on walking." James looked at Lily surprised, as did Marlene. Lily's tone hadn't been mean it just sounded tired and a little sad.

"Lily?" Alice said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Lily nodded and gave Alice a small smile. James gave Remus a worried look. Had Lily not told Alice what had happened? Alice and Marlene walked on and Lily stood up.

"I'm going to go back up to the common room, I forgot a book. Meet you guys in class," Lily said starting off down the hall.

"So what book did you forget?" Sirius asked appearing next to her.

"Sirius," Lily said warningly, "You don't have to follow me, I'll be okay."

Sirius just grinned down at Lily, "Lillian, you may be over the event, but none of us are. We worry more than you probably do."

Dumbledore called for Lily before lunch and Lily made the marauders agree to let her go alone. She walked up to the gargoyles and muttered the password. Lily had never been to the headmaster's office before. She walked in the room and looked around in wonder. It was nothing like she thought. There were trinkets everywhere and it was a mess, there were piles of papers that had fallen and were now splayed across the floor. Lily made her way over to look at a bird stand that sat near a flight of stairs.

She stared at a pile of ashes and jumped back in surprise, knocking over a stack of books, when a baby bird appeared from the ashes. She stared at it in wonder.

"Yes, it's marvelous isn't it?" Dumbledore said from beside Lily. "A phoenix is always reborn from its ashes." Lily smiled at the headmaster and nodded.

"Now Lily," Dumbledore said motioning towards a chair in front of his desk, "Why don't you recount the story of what events transpired last night?"

Lily nodded and took a deep breath. Here goes everything, she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

James sat in the Great Hall staring at the doors. Lily had left in the middle of their previous class and she still wasn't back.

"Prongs calm down, lunch just started," Remus said not looking up from his book.

"I know, it's just I'm worried about her, that's all," James said putting his head in his hands. Remus just shook his head and refocused on the book in front of him.

A couple moments later James heard the doors open and looked up hopefully. His hopes were diminished when he saw it was Sirius and Peter coming through the door. James sighed and went back to gloomily eating his food.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically. Peter immediately immersed himself in his food.

"Pads, she hasn't gotten back yet," James whined looking dejectedly at his best friend.

"Prongs, lunch just started," Sirius said.

"That's what I told him," Remus interjected.

Ignoring Remus, Sirius continued, "And anyway she has a lot to discuss with Old Dumby. It's a good thing that she's not back yet." James nodded and looked gloomily at his pumpkin juice before downing it and glancing back at the doors.

Back in Dumbledore's office they were wrapping things up.

"Well Lily, I am truly sorry for what has happened to you, but I must say that I am quite impressed by the level of control you have shown."

"Thank you headmaster," Lily said feeling her face heat up.

"I will take care of the situation at hand, why don't you go have some lunch. If I am not mistaken a young Mr. Potter will be much relieved to have you back at his side. If I keep you any longer I fear he and Mr. Black will come knock down my door demanding for you," Dumbledore said looking at Lily over his half moon spectacles.

Lily laughed and nodded. She got up and walked to the door, "Thank you again Headmaster," Lily said before walking out of his office. She headed down to the Great Hall, but when she got close she realized she wasn't actually hungry. A group of girls walked by and opened the doors. Lily peeked in and immediately saw the marauders, they all looked like they were trying to preoccupy themselves and they weren't doing a good job at it. Lily smiled fondly to herself and slipped through the doors before they closed.

James, having already looked towards the doors and not noticing Lily was staring absentmindedly at his hands.

Lily came up behind him and looked over his shoulders.

"I must say that I find it fascinating how interested you are in your own hands," She said her hair falling over one shoulder.

James jumped and whirled around to look at her. The other marauders were surprised as well.

"Lily," James said pulling her down to sit next to him, "What happened?'

Lily laughed at his eagerness, "Dumbledore said that he would handle it," Lily explained turning so she sat properly.

Remus pushed a plate of food in front of her and stared at her over the top of his book until she took a bite.

"That's it?" Peter asked around his mouthful of food.

"Yep," Lily said happily. She was glad that she had told Dumbledore. Even if he didn't do anything she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

They finished lunch and headed off to their afternoon classes.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lily had decided that she would sleep alone tonight. James and Sirius protested, while Remus, who was in a foul mood because of the full moon that was to come tomorrow night, told her that he thought this was a good thing.

Lily lay there, she had fallen asleep to be woken up two hours later by a nightmare. She lay there shaking and she knew that she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. She looked around at the menacing darkness and walked over to the window. Clouds covered the stars and a small portion of the moon. Lily gazed out onto the grounds and tried to imagine what her boys would be doing the next night. She tried to imagine a werewolf, a dog and whatever James and Peter were, frolicking out there, playing like they didn't have a care in the world.

As Lily sat there she wanted more and more to be able to go with them. She didn't like being away from any of them especially James. James, Lily sighed. She and James were complicated. They had kissed once, but other than that first kiss there had been no more, even after she told him that the kiss had meant something. She yearned to kiss him again.

Lily yawned and glanced at her watch, it was only midnight, and she still had six more hours. Lily went back to her bed and tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she started shaking out of fear. She finally gave up and walked out the door.

Lily crept up to the boy's room and opened the door quietly and slowly. She stood there for a short while cursing her stupidity and weakness. What had she expected, them to all be awake and welcome her to their beds.

"Hurry up and climb in Lil," James said groggily. Lily jumped and looked at him. He lay there smiling at her, holding the blankets open. She hurried over and climbed in. James's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. This felt right to Lily, somehow she felt like she fit into James's side perfectly. She quickly dropped off into a deep sleep.

"Good Morning, Lillian, what a nice surprise," a voice said from above her. Lily looked up into the amused face of Sirius Black.

"Morning Siri," she said before closing her eyes again and trying to go back to sleep.

"Nuh uh, missy," Sirius said pulling off the blankets, "You two have to get ready."

"Hey," James yelled, "What if I had been naked under there."

"Then we would have killed you," Remus said walking out of the bathroom, "You have Lily in your bed Prongs."

Lily felt herself blush a little, but thankfully no one was paying attention to her. Lily stood up and walked out of the room as James and Sirius started wrestling.

The day passed by without anything eventful. Lily headed to the boy's dorm with James's cloak; it was only half an hour till curfew. She walked in to pure chaos. Clothes flew everywhere.

"Where is it?" James asked loudly.

"Where's what?" Lily asked standing by the door.

"Oh, James just lost the cloak," Peter said cowering in the bathroom doorway.

Lily turned bright red and held out the cloak. James noticed it and hugged Lily.

"Thank you," James said gazing down at her.

"No problem, so when are you heading out to join Remus?" Lily asked making her way over to his bed and sitting down.

"In about 10 minutes," Sirius said standing up. Lily nodded and looked around the room.

"Will you be alright with us gone?" James asked sitting next to Lily.

"Will I be alright? You're the one going out to play with werewolves Mr. Potter," Lily said indignantly. This just made Pete, Sirius and James laugh.

"Ok," James said, "I get your point. " The boys left and Lily lay down on James's bed. She got up and walked around the room. She thought about leaving and going to hang in her dorm, but then Alice would have to choose whom to hang out with and Lily was she would choose them. She lay down on James's bed again and picked up the marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Lily whispered and watched as the map started to appear. She watched three dots walk towards the Whomping Willow and then disappear from sight. Lily sighed, deciding to spend the night in James's bed, she snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all trudged up the stairs. They were exhausted. They all fell in their beds except James who stood there smiling. He gazed down at Lily sleeping in his bed and carefully climbed in. He wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep.

James lay there not daring to open his eyes. He didn't know what woke him, but he didn't want to open his eyes in case he decided to go back to sleep. The smell hit him and his eyes popped open. He turned and look towards the source, there stood Lily spreading out plated of eggs, bacon, toast, pitchers of juice and fresh fruit.

James looked around at the other beds and saw all of their faces staring out at Lily a look of surprise on them. That's when Lily noticed all of them were awake.

"Oh no, I didn't wake you did I?" Lily asked looking truly sorry.

"No," Remus said smiling at her, "We were awake, we were just trying to convince ourselves to get up." Lily laughed and shook her head. It sounded so much like them that James would've believed it, but he had just woken up and he knew Sirius too well to know that he wouldn't be up.

They all got up and ate breakfast extremely fast, laughing and telling Lily about last night.

Two weeks had passed before anyone knew it. It was now getting into middle November. Nothing had really happened. Rosier had gotten off with a warning and was being monitored, much to James and Sirius's anger, but Lily didn't mind. She just wanted to get the situation over with. Classes had everyone swamped. The only time Lily spent with the Marauders was spent studying.

"We need to go out and do something," Sirius said, flinging himself back onto the couch. "I feel like my legs have turned to jello from sitting too long. Can we please just go take a lap around the room?"

"Hey, didn't Lily promise that we could teach her to play quidditch?" Peter asked absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah," James said scowling, "We could teach her the broomless version."

Lily laughed and nodded.

"Well, let's go then," Sirius said jumping up, "We'll walk down to the pitch."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you understand?" James asked Lily, having just explained all the rules.

"I think so," Lily said, "I mean it's not that hard."

James inwardly cringed. "Well seeing as we're out here, why don't we play a round?" Sirius said grabbing two brooms and handing one to James. Remus and Peter already had one.

"You don't have to Lily," Remus said, "And if you really want to understand it, then watching is the next to best way. The first being to actually play."

Lily just laughed and waved them on. "Go have your fun, I'll watch," She said stretching out on the bleachers.

The boy's took of as Lily tanned in the sun. It felt so nice on her face. She lay there thinking. She hadn't had much quiet time in the past months. She thought about how everything had changed. She now couldn't imagine life without her marauders. She thought back on how they used to make her so mad. Those thoughts brought her to thinking about Mary and Marlene. What had happened with them?

The only reason they didn't talk was because Mary and Marlene didn't like James and Sirius, but they didn't mind Remus. Why were they so angry? The longer Lily thought about it the angrier she got. The boys had never done anything to them, just to Lily.

Lily didn't know how long she had laid there, but when she opened her eyes the boys were on the ground and walking towards her laughing. She loved seeing them so carefree and happy especially in these times.

"So, Lily, how was your nap?' Peter said sitting next to her and leaning back.

"I wasn't napping," Lily said indignantly.

"Well if you weren't napping then what were you doing?" Remus asked leaning back against the railing.

"Just thinking," Lily replied.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"About me!" Sirius said sitting down on Lily's lap. Lily laughed and pushed him off.

"Shouldn't we get back to studying?" Lily asked and laughed when all the boys collapsed on the ground groaning.

"Run," Sirius yelled and he, Peter and Remus took off. James just sat there smiling and shaking his head.

"Don't they know that you always find them?" James asked standing and extending his hand. Lily reached up and took his hand. "Let me just put this away," James said tugging Lily after him.

Lily stared at the broom. She hadn't voluntarily ridden one since first year. She had changed so much this year and she liked the change. Lily stopped walking and simultaneously pulled James to a stop. She kept staring at the broom.

"Lily?" James asked looking at her a little worried.

"James," Lily said taking a deep breath, "Will you help me?"

"Of course," James said taking a step towards her, "What do you need help with?"

"I want to fly," Lily said looking a little scared.

James stood there his eyes open wide, "You're sure?"

Lily nodded not trusting her-self to speak. James smiled and mounted the broom, pulling Lily close. She looked at him confused.

"Lily, I was there the first time you flew," James said as Lily blushed, 'I'd rather we didn't end today with you in the Hospital Wing." Lily playfully glared at him and climbing on in front of him. James kicked off and they were in the air. James felt Lily tense up, so he kept them hovering. She relaxed a little and he started moving forward. Lily had a death grip on the broom handle and James headed out across the field and over the forest. Lily kept her eyes kept tightly shut.

"Everything's okay Lil," James whispered in her ear wrapping one arm around her waist. Lily opened her eyes and looked back at his encouraging smile. She nodded and then looked around her. James watching in amusement as Lily's eyes widened and she sat up straighter. He saw her smile in wonderment. They glided along as Lily looked around. The sun was starting to set so the sky was filled with oranges, blues and pinks.

After about a half hour James flew down. He kept a tight grip on Lily in case she decided to jump off.

When they reached the ground Lily said, " Wow, I didn't know flying could be like that. That was…" Lily stood there laughing happily. "I don't even know how to describe that."

James laughed, "Who would have thought that Lily Evans couldn't describe something?"

Lily turned to look at him and James froze. She looked so happy, he thought. She was beautiful. They were so close, James leaned down without thinking and pressed his lips against hers. Lily immediately reacted and stepped closer. James arms went around her waste pulling her up against him. James's tongue darted across Lily's bottom lip asking permission. Lily opened her mouth deepening the kiss, her hand going to his neck and hair.

James couldn't believe this. She was kissing him for the second time. It felt amazing, her warm lips against his and her hands running through his hair. James tongue entered her mouth and he felt like he was about to burn up. Fire was running through him and he felt invincible.

They finally broke apart both panting. The sun had set and it was dark out. James could barely make out Lily's face, but he could see the blush that was spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry," James muttered, "I didn't think, so I'm…" James said, interrupted by Lily.

"Don't apologize," Lily said looking deep into his eyes. Lily stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him once more on his lips before turning and running off, leaving James standing there.

James stood there dumbfounded. What was that about? James thought. Did Lily like him? James felt a small glimmer of hope rise and he was too happy to squash it back down. He decided that he would talk to her tonight. He would ask Remus if he could do rounds with her. James ran to put the broom away and then ran all the way back to the dorm.

What have I done? Lily asked herself. She had just kissed James again. Lily walked through the halls absentmindedly. Lily touched her lips feeling the lingering sensation of James's against hers. She smiled to herself. Was it so bad? She liked James, really liked him. This was a good thing right? But, Lily thought, did James really like her or was she just some sort of chase? She needed to talk to someone about this. Her thoughts immediately went to Marlene, Alice and Mary, but she hadn't spoken to Mary and Marlene in a month and Alice in a week. Lily sighed, Remus, she thought, I could talk to Remus.

Lily walked into the common room and stopped. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat in the couches around the fire. James looked up, saw Lily and started to stand. Lily panicked and ran to her dorm.

"What's up with Lily?" Sirius asked bored.

"Nothing," James said smiling to himself.

Lily stood against the door breathing hard. She couldn't believe she had just ran from James. Lily decided to go to the Library until her watch. She counted to three and dashed down the stairs and out the portal. She didn't stop running until she reached the library. She walked in a little out of breath and immediately regretted coming here. There sat Mary, Marlene and Alice. Mary and Marlene rolled their eyes and focused back on their books. Alice gave a small smile and a wave. Lily smiled back and headed over to another table.

Lily had been there for less than an hour when a second year hufflepuff walked up to her. "I have a note for you Lily."

Lily smiled at the girl and took the note opening it. She read it and froze. On the note in slanted scrawling was _Watch where you go mudblood, for some reason I fell in love with your screams._ Lily tried to swallow, but found that her throat was dry.

"Lily?" She heard the hufflepuff ask, "Are you okay?"

The girl must have said this loudly because Lily could feel eyes on her.

"Who gave this to you?" Lily asked her voice only shaking a little.

"An older slytherin. I think his names started with an R. Why?" The girl stood there confused.

Rosier, Lily thought cursing him. She closed her eyes. Lily started shaking. A hand touched her shoulder and Lily jumped letting out a small scream, her eyes wide with fear. She looked up into the surprised and worried face of Alice. Lily glanced around at everyone staring at her, they all looked surprised. Even Mary and Marlene looked worried.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asked

"Nothing," Lily said quickly her voice cracking, she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to calm down. Why? She thought. Why now, she had been doing so well before, why did she have to be weak now?

"Lily?" Lily's eyes flew open, that voice was Mary's. Mary stood in front of her a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," Lily said trying to sound like everything was okay.

"You don't sound like it," Marlene said crouching down to look at Lily. "You don't look okay either. What's really wrong?"

Lily was trying to hold to her resolve. She couldn't tell them. They would be ashamed at how weak she was. They would consider her a danger and stay as far away as they could, well, Mary and Marlene were already far away, but she still had Alice for now.

At this moment Sirius and Peter walked in laughing. They took one look at Lily sitting there surrounded by the girls. They took in Lily's pale face and her shaking body and were by her side in minutes. Sirius pushed Marlene and Mary aside. They were about to protest when Sirius grabbed Lily's face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong," He asked. The girl's marveled at how serious he actually sounded. They all watched as Lily looked away and mumbled, 'Nothing.'

"Bullshit," Sirius said, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Peter noticed the piece of paper that laying on the table. He picked it up and read it. His jaw clenched and he said "Sirius," and handed him the slip of paper. Sirius let go of Lily and took it.

Lily closed her eyes knowing something bad was about to happen.

She opened them just in time to grab Sirius before he turned and walked out of the room. "Sirius," Lily said, "Let it go."

This made Sirius stop. "LET IT GO?" he bellowed.

Everyone in the Library jumped and stared at them. Madam Pince was about to say something, but saw the look on Sirius's face and the words didn't make it out. Everyone stood there surprised. No one in the room had seen Sirius that mad except for Lily and Peter.

"Yes," Lily said quietly, "Please just let it go."  
>Sirius slammed his hands on the table. "Lily, I can't just let this go. What he did…" Sirius couldn't finish he was to mad.<p>

'Yes you can" Lily said gaining some of her spirit back. She glared at Sirius full on. "I'm telling you to drop it."

Sirius and Lily stood there glaring at each other. No one in the library dared to move except Peter.  
>Peter leaned against the table and sighed. "Lily, you already know what's going to happen. There is no stopping it and now you don't have quidditch to bargain with."<p>

"What do you mean?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Prongs," Peter said like it was kind of obvious.

Lily's eyes widened. Sirius nodded and looked back at Lily pointedly.

"Let me guess," He said, "If we hadn't walked in here, you wouldn't have told us."

Lily looked at Sirius and nodded her head.

"Does this mean that it's been happening for awhile?" Peter asked pushing off the table and looking at Lily intently.

"No," Lily said quickly. "This is the first one, and it's not a big deal, it's only meant to scare me, nothing else."

"What are you talking about?" Marlene finally said intervening. That's when Lily remembered they were in the Library. Lily turned a bright shade of red.

"None of your business McKinnon," Sirius said icily.

"It is my business if it has to do with Lily, she's my friend," Marlene said heating up.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked sarcastically, "And I was under the impression that you couldn't stand Lily being happy so you decided that you would try and make her miserable by ignoring her. I guess you were just showing your friendship."

"Sirius," Lily said trying to put some warning in it, but not finding enough heart.

Marlene stood there gaping at Sirius. "You have no idea, how much you hurt her," Sirius continued.

"Us? You and your precious marauders were the ones who hurt her for five years," Mary said coming to Marlene's aid.

"We pulled pranks, and teased her, but we never hurt her the way you have," Sirius spat at them. "You don't deserve to call her your friend." With that Sirius leaned down threw, a surprised and slightly touched, Lily over his shoulder and walked out.

Mary and Marlene stood there gaping after them.

Once they were a little ways away from the Library Sirius let Lily down.

"Sorry, bout that," Sirius said sheepishly. "I know you want to get along with them, I just got so mad."

"It's okay," Lily said smiling at him, "I'll forgive you on one condition."

Sirius stared at her, "Anything," He said, "I'll do anything. '

"You can't tell James, about the note," Lily said looking Sirius straight in the eyes. Sirius immediately scowled and his shoulders hunched.

"Please," Lily pleaded, "You too Peter." Lily looked at them silently and verbally begging. They finally agreed and escorted Lily back to Gryffindor tower for her rounds with Remus.


	15. Chapter 15

They walked in the room and Lily immediately walked over to Remus.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Oh, sorry Lily, but I have some studying I have to do so James said that he would fill in for me," Remus lied hoping Lily wouldn't mind.

WHAT! Lily thought in her head. She was going to do rounds with James. "Oh that's fine," Lily said while inwardly freaking out.

At that moment James walked down the stairs. "Hey," He said, "You ready?"

Lily nodded. Butterflies were attacking her stomach. She turned and walked out.

They made it half way through the round without saying anything. James walked not daring to say anything in case he made Lily mad.

"So how was your day?' James asked, hoping she would respond.

"Good," Lily replied. "Mary and Marlene talked to me." James turned to see her expression, she looked a little sad and worried.

"Did they finally realize how stupid they were being?" James asked, cringing at how bitter he sounded.

"No," Lily said laughing. Lily's mind was in turmoil. She wanted so badly to talk about the kiss, but she was positive James would tell her that it was just a kiss and nothing more.

Finally James had enough of their small talk. "Lily, we need to talk," James said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"About what?" Lily said trying to keep herself from sounding nervous. Was this the moment that James told her that their kiss had been a huge mistake?

"About earlier, out on the pitch, when we…when we kissed," James said holding his breath. He had a small glimmer of hope, but he had been crushed so many times that he was more prepared for a bad answer.

Lily stood there for a couple moments before she took off running. James was so surprised that he stood there for a couple moments and then chased after her.

James finally caught up with Lily and grabbed her arm and pushing her up against the wall. He looked in her eyes and his heart stopped. He stared at the girl he loved as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Lily?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear it James," Lily said. "I know okay."

"Know what?" James asked exasperated. He wanted to talk to Lily in private. As he thought this a door appeared next to them. He looked around the hallway and smiled, he hadn't even noticed where they had ended up. "Come on," James said dragging Lily into the newly appeared room.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"The room of requirement," James said impatiently. "Look that doesn't matter, what do you know?'  
>Lily sighed and wished that she could mask the hurt in her voice. "I know that I'm just some game to you James. I know that our kisses meant nothing to you and that it's all about the fact that you got me. Congrats you won. But I just want to move past that. Can we at least still be friends?" Lily asked, her voice finally breaking. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down he cheeks.<p>

James stood there dumbstruck. She thought that he didn't love her. James couldn't help it he started to laugh. At this Lily opened her eyes and James stared into those green eyes that had captivated him since their very first train ride.

"Lily Evans," James said slowly holding her face. "I James Potter am madly in love with you. You kissing me meant so much. I never went after you because of some game. I admit I did play a game with you, but it was to get your attention, to make you jealous, to get you to even give me a chance, not because you said no, but because you are smart, beautiful, kind and you are so much more than anyone knows."

Lily stared into James's eyes and wanted to believe him. She wanted to melt into his arms, but why would he love her. She had been horrible to him. "Why?" Lily asked.

James just smiled. "Because you were the only person who would tell me I was a proud toe-rag when I was being one. I love you because you aren't afraid of what anyone thinks of you. You just keep on being you even if everyone else is against you."

Lily stared at him, new tears falling from her eyes. "Why would you want me? Your James Potter, I'm just Lily."

James could not believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I'm a prat." James said loudly and desperately.

At this Lily smiled. "No you're not," She said, "I'm just stuck up."

"Don't lie, I am a prat and a toe-rag," James said so matter of factly that Lily started laughing.

"Yes you are," She agreed.

"I know, and I know you're have a stick up your ass," James said laughing at Lily's glare, "But we're us. We're not perfect and that's what I love. I love your imperfections."

At this Lily finally understood. He, James Potter, loved her and she loved him.

James saw understanding cross Lily's face and he knew that she finally understood how he felt. James leaned in and kissed her.

This kiss was different. Neither of them held back. Their tongues fought for dominance and they kept trying to press themselves closer together. When they finally parted to catch their breath, James moved his mouth to Lily's neck. Lily felt a warmth spread through her as James nibbled at her neck. All of a sudden James but her nipped her neck and Lily jumped, startled. James started laughing as Lily's hand flew to her neck. She looked at him confused, many questions in her eyes.

James leaned his forehead against hers, "I had to leave a mark so that everyone would know that you're mine," he said smiling.

Lily just smiled and kissed him again.

They finished off their patrol hand in hand. They went back to the common room.  
>"Goodnight," Lily said kissing him quickly on the lips and then heading off towards the girls stairs. Before her foot touched the first step James's arms were around her.<br>"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Up to bed?" Lily asked.

"But you never sleep in your own bed," James said pulling her towards the other staircase.

"Yes, but things are different now," Lily said her face heating up.

"Yes, things between us are better, but we're still us. You're still having nightmares and can't sleep alone and I've gotten used to you in my bed. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you there." James said picking her up and carrying her to the dorm.

They crept inside, but everyone was passed out.

Lily changed into her pajamas. She was about to get in bed with a boy that she had just spent the last couple hours kissing. A boy that she loved. Lily felt nervous and excited.

James lay in the bed holding the covers open for her. Lily climbed in laying on the edge. James just sighed and pulled her so that she was right next to him. Then he closed the curtains.

"Goodnight Lil," He said leaning over and kissing her. It was a quick kiss, but when he pulled away he longed to kiss her more, but he knew he shouldn't push things. Luckily Lily craved another kiss. She pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. They deepened the kiss and James shifted to get a better angle. Lily was now underneath him. One of her hands was in his hair and the other was on his back drawing circles. Her hand traveled farther down until it met a small area right above his pants where his shirt had ridden up. Lily's hand had found his skin. This small touch sent shocks of energy to both of them.

Lily pulled his shirt up, wanting to touch his bareback more. James only broke their kiss for a second to throw his shirt away before returning to their kiss.

James moved to Lily's neck in order to let them both catch their breath. James hadn't noticed before, but Lily was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. He reached down and hitched her leg up around his side. Lily wrapped both her legs around his waist. This movement made it so that Lily could feel his erection pushing against her.

The pressure of him against her seemed to turn something on inside of her. She wanted to be close to him. She widened her hips so that he was closer. James noticed this movement and grinded against Lily. Lily let out a soft moan that almost sent James over the edge.

"Hold on," James said reaching out to his nightstand. "Mufliato," He muttered and then returned to Lily. Kissing her collarbone and then lower onto her chest and the curve of her breasts. James reached down to her stomach and pulled her shirt up. He let his bare stomach meet hers. His hand followed the curve of her side up to the curve of her breast. His hand covered her and started to knead, causing Lily to moan again. She had never felt anything like this before. Lily pushed him away a little.

Insecure thoughts raced through James's mind about how she didn't want him anymore. He was about to say that they could go slower when Lily took off her tank top. All thoughts stopped inside James's head He stared down at the topless Lily in his bed. She lay there blushing like mad.

"James?' She asked in a whisper. James buried his face in the side of her neck.

"You are beautiful," He told her before covering her lips with his. They continued kissing as James massaged Lily breasts. All of a sudden James felt Lily's hand around his shaft. He pulled back looking at her curious expression. Her expression quickly turned to embarrassment.

"I was just wondering what it felt like," she whispered and James laughed.

James hand leaned down and kissed Lily's inner thigh, making her gasp. James hand traveled to her stomach and then further down playing with the edge of her pajama shorts. In one movement James had her shorts off. He ran his finger under the waistband of her panties.

"James," Lily said nervously. James hand dipped into her panties and he rubbed her folds causing her to squirm and moan. James couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He moved further down till he was right over her opening with on finger right at the edge.

"James," Lily repeated a little breathlessly. James plunged one finger in and Lily gasped. He leaned forward and kissed her all the while his hand pumping in and out of her. He felt Lily tighten and shudder. Then Lily yelled out his name.

He pulled back and smiled at her. Her face was bright red and she looked so embarrassed.

"That was the best thing I have ever heard," James said looking down at this beautiful girl.

"Me screaming?" She asked.

"No," James said leaning down and kissing her breast. "You screaming my name."

James took her nipple in his mouth sucking on it as his other hand moved to her other breast massaging it. He could here Lily panting.

"James, please," Lily said her voice breathy.

James felt his erection grow. James returned to her lips. Lily surprised him by flipping them. Lily now straddled James. She kissed his neck, then his chest moving lower and lower until she was hovering above his erection. She leaned down and kissed the head. Opening her mouth she took him, sucking at him. James lay there, after a little while he pulled Lily back up, flipping them again.

"If you do that,' he said into her ear, "Then I'm going to come."

Lily just smiled and wrapped her legs around him again. She used her feet to pull down his pajama pants. James taking the hint wriggled the rest of the way out of his pants. Now there were only his boxers and her panties between them. Lily made her hip as wide as they would go and grinded against James. James couldn't take it.

"Lily," He said huskily. "I can't wait anymore."

Lily nodded and started to pull down James's boxers as he pulled down her panties. James knew that this would hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Lil, this is going to hurt," James said his voice tight.

"I know," Lily said kissing him. James nodded and took a deep breath. He slid into her and he heard her gasp.

"Are you okay?" James asked panic in his voice.

"I'm fine," Lily reassured him. It hurt like hell, but the pain was quickly residing. Lily wiggled a little getting used to the sensation of James inside her. James gasped at this.

"Did that hurt?" Lily asked worridly.

"No," James said moving a little, "It felt really good."

Speak was then made impossible as James thrust into her. Lily cried out James's name as she came, and James quickly followed crying out her name.

Afterward James just lay there with Lily on his chest.

"That was amazing," Lily muttered against his chest.

James smiled as he drew circles on her bare shoulder. "Mmhhmm," he said.

They shifted so that Lily was lying next to James and Lily could feel every part of him against her back.

"Goodnight, my Lily flower," James said kissing the back of her neck. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long. My teachers have decided to all give tests one after the other, a never ending cycle. That mixed with writers block, it's looks exactly like a scene from a nightmare that crawled into my mind not too long ago. ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Sirius walked up around the room. It was getting late and breakfast was almost over. Sirius was staring at James's bed trying to decide if he should wake him up or not. Sirius didn't remember him coming in last night so he and Lily must have been out late. Sirius's stomach grumbled and thought, fuck it.

Sirius walked over and threw open the curtains. He froze staring down. There was a shirtless James and next to him was Lily. She was lying on her stomach so Sirius could see her bare back.

Remus and Peter saw Sirius gaping at something and walked over as well. So there they all stood staring at Lily and James with their mouths hanging open.

Sunlight fell onto Lily's face and she stirred. She opened her eyes and noticed the curtains open. The events from last night flooded into her mind and she shot up. She was sitting there and turned to look at the open curtains and saw Sirius, Peter and Remus staring back at her.

Their faces turned bright red as their eyes traveled down. It was at that moment that Lily remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt, but before she could move to cover herself James's arm wrapped around her pulling her down on the bed and covering her with his body.

"Get out," James said in a dangerous growl.

Remus the reached over and closed the curtains and dragged the other two out of the dorm with him.

The boys headed down to the Great Hall they were silent.

"I can't believe they…." Peter finally said after a little while.

Remus and Sirius just nodded. "I didn't even know that Lily liked him," Remus said.

"Why didn't James tell us?" Sirius asked. They all sat there a little glum.

"Are they going to be mad?" Lily asked from under James.

"I don't care at this moment," He said rolling off her.

Lily lay there her face heating up. Sirius, Remus and Peter had all seen her topless. How was she going to face them? How was she going to face anyone?

"I'm going to go take a shower," Lily said jumping up. She ran to the bathroom and stood under the burning water. She had just had sex with James. Lily stood there reveling in the knowledge of what had happened last night.

James laid there on his bed. He stared at the ceiling a huge smile across his face. He had just made love to the most amazing girl in the entire world. He was bursting with joy when the bathroom door opened and his world walked out wrapped in a towel.

Lily looked over at a grinning James and felt her blush. James cheekily winked at her. Lily just rolled her eyes and went to get dressed. She had just pulled on finished buttoning up her shirt when she felt arms around her waist. Lily smiled and turned gazing up at James.

"Hey," she said shyly.

James laughed and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck causing Lily to jump. James pulled back worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Ticklish," She muttered. Lily watched as delight filled James's eyes. She dashed away from him, but he came after her, cornering her.  
>"James," Lily said warningly.<p>

James just gave her an evil smile and lunged. He grabbed Lily around the middle and tickled her mercilessly.

"James, please,…..No, don't…stop….JAMES," Lily yelled. James finally let up laughing. Lily playfully glared at him and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked his hand against the door preventing Lily from opening it.

"To breakfast," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

James leaned down and kissed her, pressing her up against the door. He pulled her hips against his and elicited a soft moan from her. Lily could feel James smile against her lips and thought, just what he needs, more ego.

After a couple minutes James pulled away letting Lily catch her breath. He smiled at her and could see the desire in her eyes.

"Ok," He said stepping away from her, a huge smile on his face, "Lets go to breakfast." He moved a gaping Lily aside and opened the door. Once he was out the door he turned and called back, "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?"

Lily stared at him flabbergasted. James was evil, Lily thought, pure evil. He had made her want him and then decided that breakfast was a better idea. Oh I'm going to make him suffer, Lily thought. She stalked past a chuckling James.

Lily didn't speak to James the entire way down to the Great Hall even though he attempted to talk. Lily walked straight over to their table and sat down, glaring at her plate.

Sirius and Remus gave each other worried looks. They glanced at James to gage how furious he was, but they were surprised to see amusement in his eyes.

No one spoke and an awkward silence had settled over their little group. A little while later Lily was about to give in and say something.

"Um, Lily?" Lily heard from behind her. She turned and saw a boy from their year behind her. She identified him as Eros, a ravenclaw.

"Hey Eros," She said brightly. He was known to be shy and was really cute. Lily gave him a friendly smile and he noticeably relaxed. "Do you need something?" Lily asked after a couple seconds.

"Oh, um, yeah." Eros said fidgeting. "Well, I was wondering that maybe, since you don't have a boyfriend, if you would go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" Eros stood there looking hopeful.

"Oh, um well," Lily stumbled, surprised.

"Unless you do have a boyfriend," Eros said glancing at James's glare.

Lily thought for a second. Were she and James a couple? Technically James hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. "No," Lily said, "I don't have a boyfriend." She could feel all the marauders eyes on her surprised and when she glanced at James she saw the hurt there. He looked heart broken.

"Really?" Eros asked gleefully.

"Really," Lily replied, "But I'm sorry. I can't go with you." She watched as his face fell and felt really bad about it.

"Oh, that's okay, but can I ask why?" Eros said staring at his shoes.

"It's not you," Lily said quickly. "I just," Lily fumbled trying to explain it.

"It's okay," Eros said smiling at Lily. "I understand." Lily saw him glance at James and then he winked at Lily, turned and left.

Lily turned back around and was surprised by the glares that met her. She had expected James's glare, but not Sirius's.

"What?" She asked defensively.

" What the hell was that?" James asked his voice hard.

"That was Eros asking me to Hogsmead," Lily replied turning her focus on her food.

James grabbed her plate and forced her to focus on him. "I know," He said, "Why did you say that you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Because," Lily said rolling her eyes, "You never asked me to be your girlfriend."

James's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't ask her to be your girlfriend?" Sirius asked incredulously, "And you did what you did?" Lily felt her face flush and kicked Sirius in the shins hard.

"I thought it was implied," James defended himself.

"Prongs," Remus said his head in his hands.

"What?" James asked, his hands behind his head.

"Your supposed to ask, not assume things," Peter said shaking his head.

James looked at Lily, but she just avoided his eyes trying not to smirk.

"Fine," He said and Lily stared in horror as James stood up. He pushed the plates to the side and stood up on the table.

"James," Lily hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Lily Evans," James boomed holding his arms out wide. Everyone turned to stare at him and Lily felt her face heat up. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Lily stared at him open mouthed as Sirius and Remus fell out of their seats laughing.

"Get down," Lily hissed trying to hide her face.

"Not until you answer," James said staring intently at her. They had everyone's attention now, even the teachers'.

"So Lily. What do you say?" James asked loudly.

"Yes," Lily whispered.

"What was that?" James asked holding his hand to his ear comically.

Lily glared up at his smirk. "Yes," She said loudly. James grinned and reached down pulling Lily up to him. Lily opened her mouth to say something and James kissed her. Lily heard cat-calls and whistles as well as sobs and protests.

James pulled back and smiled at an angry Lily.

"You go Prongs," Sirius said bumping fists with James. James smiled and stepped down from the table and helping Lily down.

Lily sat down, grabbed her plate, and tried to hide her face as she ate her breakfast.

James sat next to her his arm around her waist and a proud smile on his face.

When breakfast finally ended Lily jumped up and ran out of the hall.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked.

James just laughed with happiness. "She's fine, just embarrassed."

"So," Sirius said smirking at James, "How was it?' James's smile was wiped right off his face and he glared at Sirius.

"That reminded me. I need to pay you back for this morning," James said no humor in his voice. Sirius's eyes widened and he jumped up. James ran after him and started hitting every inch her could. Sirius had his over his head trying to deflect the blows.

"Oi, Prongs…wait," Sirius yelped. James paused and looked at Sirius. Sirius grinned sheepishly at him. "It's not like I saw much," He said defensively, "But I must say Evans really is fit." Sirius turned and sprinted out of the hall followed by a furious James.

"Sirius," James roared chasing him down the hallway. He chased him into the tower and tackled him into the common room. James heard a sniffling and glanced up. Straight ahead of him, sitting on the couch was Lily, who was curled into a ball and had tears running down her face. She was staring at him wide eyed.

James jumped up and dashed towards her. "What's wrong?' He asked holding her face.

Lily wiped at her tears, embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing," she said.

"You're crying Lil," James said softly, "That's not nothing."

Lily smiled at him. "It's nothing really. I just got a letter from my sister," Lily said looking down sadly.

James looked at her confused. "Is she okay? Is your family okay?" James asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, their fine," Lily replied hastily.

James sighed in relief. "Then why are you crying?" James asked.

Lily held out her hand and James saw that it held the letter. "Read it," Lily said handing it to him. "I don't mind and it'll be easier to explain."

James took the letter and opened it. His eyes widened as he read.

_Dear Freak, _

_ I just want you to know that I got engaged. The guy is wonderful, his name is Vernon. He's everything I've ever wanted. But that's only part of the reason that I'm writing. You see, Vernon and his family are coming over and staying with Mum, Dad and me over Christmas break and well, you can't be there. I'm finally happy and I can't have you ruining that. I mean it's best for you too. You always come home talking about all the freak things you learn and do and quite frankly I hate listening to it, so this will just save all of us normal people from listening to your freaky self. Don't worry about telling Mum and Dad, they agree with me. Oh, and I also want to give you a heads up, but my wedding is this summer and well, I think it would be best if you went and stayed with one of your freak friends until the wedding. I love Vernon Lily and I just can't let you jepordize it. I mean if he found out how much a freak you are then he would never want to marry me. Oh and I already have your cover worked out for when you come to the wedding. I told Vernon that you have a mental condition and his family knows, so as long as you don't do magic then everything will be okay. Even if you slip and say some freak thing they'll just think you're crazy. I'm brillant right?_

_ From, _

_ Petunia (Soon to be Dursley)_

James finished reading it. His mouth was hanging open as he just stared at the letter. He turned and looked at Lily opening and closing his mouth.

"I know," Lily said taking the letter back as fresh tears poured down her face.

James clenched his hands into fists. "I'm sorry Lil, but I really want to kill your sister," James said in a cold hard voice. Lily smiled and chuckled.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Lily said sarcastically.

James sighed and wrapped Lily in his arms and she snuggled into him.

"Why is she like that?" James asked in her hair.

Lily sighed, "She hates this world. Her and I used to be really close. I would follow her around, my mother used to call me her shadow. But everything changed when I did. I started doing tricks, making flowers open and close, small things. It scared Tuney and then one day Severus came along and my sister automatically hated him. Once I started school she was convinced that I was a freak." Lily looked sadly into the fire remembering the good times with her sister.

"I must say," James said, holding Lily close. "You're sister was right about one thing. Snape is a freak." Lily laughed and hit James in the chest.

"He wasn't bad then," Lily explained, "He was kind and helped me understand what I was. I think that's why I couldn't see how evil he was for so long. He was the one that introduced me to the magical world." James nodded solemnly.

"Yes well now you have me," James said kissing the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I've had so much going on. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. Please, please review! I would really appreciate any kind of feedback! **

**Oh and i do not own any of these characters!**

James spent rest of the day practicing with his quidditch team. They had practiced late and had to run to dinner. James looked around for Lily, but she never came down. Maybe I missed her, James thought, he had come in late and Moony and Wormtail weren't there either.

James and Sirius made their way up the steps, their muscles groaning in protest.

"Did you have to work us that hard?" Sirius asked collapsing at the top of the stairs.

James sat down next to him. "Yeah," He said looking up at the ceiling, "We have to win every game this year." James stood and offered his hand to help Sirius up.

Sirius grinned up at him, grabbed his hand and said, "Oh we will." They stood there grinning at each other before turning and walking into the common room.

The sight that met their eyes made James smile and feel jealousy at the same time. There in the coach was Lily asleep with Remus's head against her shoulder and Peter's head in her lap. Sirius and James crept over and gently woke Remus and Peter.

"What time is it?" Remus whispered, stretching.

"Dinner just ended," Sirius said guiding everyone away from the couch that Lily was asleep on.

"We missed Dinner?" Peter asked dejectedly.

James nodded and Peter sighed as his stomach growled. They all quietly laughed.

"You up for a kitchen run?" Remus said punching Peter in the arm. Peter smile gratefully up at him and nodded.

"Can you have the house elves deliver something to our room for Lily too?" James asked Remus. Remus nodded and then he and Peter left.

Sirius stood there staring at James. "So, since when have you and Evans been…well…together?"

James felt his face heat up. "Sirius, I would've told you, it was just that…" Sirius raised his eyebrows and James sighed, giving up. "You remember that one week that Lily stopped talking to us. The one before she was you know," Sirius nodded, "It was a day before she stopped hanging with us. Then the second time we kissed was yesterday and you know everything from there," James finished his face bright red,

Sirius nodded grinning at him. "You finally got her Prongs," Sirius said watching James's reaction.

James smiled back at Sirius, "I know. I still think it's a dream and that I'm going to wake up with her hating me again."

Sirius nodded, "Well it would be one heck of a dream." James laughed and punched him lightly in the arm before walking over to Lily.

He gently lifted her and cradled her against his chest. Lily immediately reacted and nuzzled her nose into his neck. James walked up the stairs with her and put her down in his bed. He would wake her up a little later seeing as it was only 7.

Sirius was sitting in the common room just relaxing when a second year came up to him.

"Do you know where Lily is?" The second year asked him. Sirius just stared at the kid.

"Yeah," he said, "What do you want with her?"

The kid stared at him a little afraid. "I…well I have a note for her."

Sirius automatically leaned forward his eyes wide. "From who?" he asked.

The kid jumped back in surprise, "I don't know some hufflepuff said that she was given a note to give to me to give to Lily. She never said who gave it to her though."

Sirius nodded his heart rate quickening. Was this another threat? "She's in her dorm right now," Sirius said, "But I'll give it to her for you." The second year nodded gratefully and handed over a small, folded piece of paper.

As soon as the kid was gone Sirius opened the piece of paper. He clenched his jaw as he read the slanted handwriting.

_Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors will be next._

Sirius walked up to the dorm. Sirius walked in and almost smiled. James had tucked Lily in. He was so in love with her, Sirius thought, shaking his head at the actions of his friend. At that moment James walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

Sirius motioned for James to follow him out of the room. James nodded and quietly followed Sirius down to the common room.

"What is it?" James asked a little annoyed. Sirius took a deep breath and handed him the note.

James's eyes widened and anger burned behind his eyes. "Where did you get this?" James said, his voice cold and angry.

"It was meant for Lily," Sirius explained. "A second year was told to give it to her, but he doesn't know who it was from. She got one yesterday as well." James glared at Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, glaring at Sirius.

"Because you two left for patrol before I could and Lily asked me not to." Sirius flopped down next to James and leaned his head back.

James nodded. "Who do you think it is?' James asked leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at the fire. "Do you think it's Avery or Rosier?"

"Nah, look at the hand writing," Sirius said, "My guess would be my lovely cousin Bella." James nodded.

"How about we pay her a little visit?" James asked standing. Sirius jumped up with mischief in his eyes.

"This is the prongs I've missed," He said dashing to the portal. They walked down the to the dungeons.

"This place gives me the creeps," Sirius said as they walked past yet another dark hallway.

"As it should," a silky voice said from behind them. Sirius grinned.

"Bella, just the scum I was looking for," Sirius said turning around and smirking at the pale, black haired girl.

Bellatrix sneered at them. "What do you want bloodtraitor?"

James stepped forward, his wand drawn. "You will leave Lily Evans alone," James said in a serious tone.

"Oh really? And what if I don't?" Bellatrix asked dancing around cackling. "What if I my wand accidentally slips and she finds herself without body parts?" Sirius took a step forward.

"Then you'll find yourself digging your way out of your grave," Sirius hissed.

Bellatrix laughed. "You don't scare me cousin, you're the weakling here. You couldn't even take Mummy and Daddy. What makes you think you could take me?"

"Rebracto," James said and Bells yelled in pain glaring at James holding a broken arm. "You should be very scared of him, he's more ruthless than I am. Now you will leave Lily alone," James said one more time before turning around and walking away. Sirius jogged after him. Neither spoke until they were almost to the tower.

"So," Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know I shouldn't have done that," James said hanging his head, "It was cruel, it's what one of them would do. It's just that I lost it Pads. Thinking about them hurting Lily…I get so angry I can't control myself."

"Hey," Sirius said putting his hand on James's shoulder, "I was just going to ask if Moony, Wormy and I need to find a different room to sleep in tonight."

James smiled and punched Sirius.

They walked into their dorm and James went immediately over to his bed and opened the curtains. His heart started to race. James stood there looking at an empty bed. Where was she?

He heard a door open and turned towards the sound to see a surprised towel clad Lily standing there. Sirius and James both gaped at her as she screamed and ran back into the bathroom.

"I think, I'm going to leave coaxing Lily out of there to you," Sirius said before sprinting off.


	18. Chapter 18

It was nearing Christmas time. There was a layer of snow about knee deep.

"Morning," James whispers in Lily's ear. She smiles as he hugs her closer. Lily had practically moved into their dorm. She only spent one night a week in her old dorm and that was only to please Alice. She still wasn't on speaking terms with Marlene or Mary. They weren't hostile anymore, they just didn't have anything to say.

Lily clamored into the shower and woke herself all the way up. She got out and about screamed. "Sirius," Lily hissed hugging her towel tighter.

"Mornin," Sirius said a mouthful of toothpaste.

"OUT," Lily screamed pointing towards the door.

"What'd you do this time Pads?" James asked as he walked into the bathroom and drew Lily into a hug, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I don't know," Sirius said toothbrush still stuck in his mouth, "I was just brushing my teeth."

"Lily?" James asked looking confused.

"I'm angry," Lily said her fists clenched, "Because I am standing here in a towel."

Sirius snorted, "Lils, we have all seen you change. It's not a big deal." Lily stood there gaping as Sirius spat in the sink and walked out. Lily thought about it. They all had become really comfortable with each other. She changed in front of them and them in front of her.

Lily walked out of the bathroom in a daze. What was she doing? She was living with four guys and one was her boyfriend. She rarely got embarrassed in front of them anymore. She was practically living with James.

Lily got dressed and walked to the common room in a daze. She sank onto the couch and sighed, leaning her head back.

"Ummmm…Lily?" A voice said from her left. Lily's eyes flew open and she stared at a confused Alice, Mary and Marlene.

"Sorry," Lily said jumping up, her face going completely red.

"It's okay," Marlene said not meeting Lily's eyes.

"You look angry Lily," Alice commented. "Whats wrong?'

Lily stared at Alice. She was her friend. Mary and Marlene used to be. What had happened between them, Lily asked her self. "I'm not really mad, just a little confused really," Lily said sitting back down.

Alice put the book in her hands down and leaned forward excitedly. She didn't know the last time Lily had confided in her. She really missed it. "What are you confused about?' She asked excitedly.

Lily stared straight at Marlene and asked, "What happened to us?"

Marlene looked up at Lily a little shocked. "What do you mean?'

"Well," Lily said, "As soon as I became friends with the marauders, you lot abandoned me."

"We didn't abandon you," Mary said looking angrily at the floor, "You're the one who left the dorm. Haven't seen you there for a while now."

"I left because you didn't want me," Lily said, getting angry now. "I'm sorry that I didn't like being glared at in my sleep." Lily stood, glaring down at Mary.

"Look," Marlene said standing as well, "We were angry. You became friends with the Marauders Lily the people who you've hated since first year. They are all arrogant and mean."

Lily glared at Marlene now. "No they aren't you don't even know them. I don't know how you could even think about them that way."

"You used to," Mary said coming to Marlene's defense.

That stopped Lily. She had thought of them that way for a very long time. "Yeah," she said after a short time, "I was wrong."

"What did t hey do to you?" Mary asked glaring at the ground.

"Nothing," Lily said, "I got over myself and grew the fuck up." Lily turned and stormed out of the tower. She stood in the hallway and took deep breaths. After a few short minutes she started to walk down the stairs, when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see Mary, Marlene and Alice standing there huffing.

"We are going to finish this conversation Lily Marie Evans," Alice said putting her hands on her hips.

Lily sighed. When she looked back up at them thought they were all glaring past her. Lily spun around and froze. At the bottom of the steps were Bellatrix and the Carrows.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until I'm done with the filthy little mudblood," Bella cackled stepping forward.

Lily glared at her and grasped her wand. When Bella took another step, Lily sent a hex at her. Bella blocked it and sent one back. They shot curse after curse at each other. Alice, Mary and Marlene stood there gaping.

"RELASHIO," a deep voice yelled from behind Alice. She whirled around to see a furious James Potter.

James ran down the stairs with Sirius and Remus right behind him. He grabbed Lily and pushed her behind him as they faced the Carrows who looked extremely pleased.

"Ooh, the little bloodtraitor coming to save the stupid little mudblood. If only Rosier had been able to finish, her screams were quite delicious," Amycus sneered.

"Aquia Eructo," Remus muttered. A jet of water flew from the tip of his wand and whipped around catching the Carrow twin and Bellatrix, who had managed to get out. They got slammed into the walls multiple times before Remus swept them down the hallway.

As soon as they were out of sight James spun around to face Lily. "Are you okay?" He asked holding her face and searching her eyes.

Lily narrowed her eyes and glared at him. " I'm fine. What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" James said clearly confused.

"You pushing me behind you, I was doing perfectly okay," She said letting her anger rise. She hadn't fought with James in a long time.

James eyes widened. "I…well I just," He stumbled over himself.

"You what? Thought I couldn't take care of myself? I'm a perfectly capable witch James Potter. I can and will fight my own battles," She said before turning and walking back up the stairs. She had taken two steps when arms encircled her waist and brought her close to a sculpted chest.

James leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry. I just get worried. Lily, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I'd be broken." Lily could feel his warm breath against her ear and shuddered. How was she supposed to be mad at him when he was being nice? She just wanted to be angry and fight. She sighed as all the fight left her body.

She turned in James's arms and kissed him. "Thank you for worrying about me," she said smiling at him.

All of a sudden Lily was wrenched form James's arms and dragged up the stairs.

"Oi," James yelled reaching out towards Lily.

"NO!" Alice screamed pushing Lily up the stairs. "I've sat here quiet long enough, but Lily is our friend. I love that you two are together and that all of you are friends, but she had us first and god dammit we are going to all be friends again. Mary, Marlene and Lily, you have 10 seconds to get your asses to the common room before I drag them there." Lily, Mary and Marlene sprinted towards the portrait with wide eyes. Alice smiled and turned back towards a stunned James, Sirius and Remus. "Have a nice breakfast boys," Alice said pleasantly before bouncing up the stairs.

Once Alice was gone Sirius looked at Remus and said, "Well, Moony, I have finally found someone who scares me more than you."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Well, I know have a lot more respect for Frank," Remus muttered as the other two nodded.

Alice walked into the common room and sighed. Each girl was sitting on a different couch, not looking at each other.

"Okay," Alice said facing all of the, "Here's how it's going to go. You will all forgive each other." Alice waited as the girls looked at each other, not saying a word. "NOW!" Alice screamed making them and a couple first years jump.

"I'm sorry," The girls all said at the same time. They all burst out laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.

"Look Lily," Marlene said, "I really am sorry. I was just pissed because it's James. You hated him for so long and then all of a sudden you were all over him like one of his fan girls." Lily sighed, swallowing her anger. Marlene was being truthful and Lily had to take it.

"Look, Marlene," Lily sighed fidgeting. How was she going to explain this? "James is amazing. All the marauders are. They're kind and funny. I was completely wrong about them. Literally everything I thought was wrong. These past weeks have proven it."

Mary looked at Lily quizzically. "What do you mean?' she asked.

Lily smiled, "Well for starters, Sirius isn't as big of man-whore as we thought."

Alice leaned forward in surprise. "Really?" She asked.

Lily nodded, loving to be able to gossip. "Half the girls that claim they've had sex, haven't even kissed him. I was talking to him about it and when I asked why he said because the only reason they wanted to be with him was so that they could brag. He said he may be easy, but the girl has to actually want him, not bragging rights."

All the girls moved over to Lily's couch with wide eyes. "Hannah Abbot?"

Lily laughed. "No, he swears he'd never do a Slytherin," Lily said leaning back.

"Well what else?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Hmm… Well you know how we always thought that Remus was always the responsible one?" Lily asked with a sly smile.

"No," Mary said covering her ears. "Don't spoil my perfect view of him."

Lily laughed. "It's not that bad. But he is the worst one in the mornings. Sirius is actually the one who sets the alarm clock and makes sure that everyone is up. Remus is always the last one up and it usually involves pillows being thrown and a lot of cursing." The girls cracked up.

"What about Peter?" Marlene asked. "We never knew much about him. Is he different too?"

A wide smile grew across Lily's face. Peter had surprised her the most out of all of them. She had always seen him as not really part of the group, as someone who did whatever the rest of the marauders said. "Well, Pete has a mind of his own. You know how we always thought that they had dumped him when he wasn't with the rest of them? Not true. Peter isn't with them because he goes off by himself. Remus and James are convinced he has a girl. They even found a box of condoms under his bed, and it was half empty. Sirius swore he hadn't used any and the surprised proud look on his face told us he wasn't lying."

"Wow," Alice said, shaking her head. Lily just nodded.

"So," Alice said an evil look in her eyes, "What about James?"

Lily blushed and looked at the ground. "Well James is amazing. He's not arrogant at all. He always talks up other people and he's kind. And well," Lily paused. She took a deep breath and continued, "And he's great in bed."

Lily covered her ears as the three girls screamed.

"LILY!" Alice screamed jumping on her.

Lily laughed. She felt happy, happier than she had in a while. She was happy with James, but these were the girls that she had come to love before James. They were her family as well.

At that moment, James, Remus and Sirius burst through the portrait with their wands out, ready to attack.

The girls froze in their heap on the couch. Lily was upside down with her head hanging over the seat. "Um… guys?" She asked.

"We heard screaming," James said still not relaxing.

"Sorry," Marlene said, "That was us being…well… us." The girls all started laughing again.

James and Remus both relaxed, but Sirius looked furious. "Lily," he said in a flat tone. Lily closed her eyes. She knew that tone. That was the tone that Sirius used when he was angry.

"Yes, Sirius dear," Lily said trying to joke.

"Didn't I tell you to NEVER SCREAM?" he yelled at her causing her to flinch. It got deadly quiet as Sirius stormed up the stairs.

"Sirius," James yelled after him, shooting the girls an apologetic look. The two boys disappeared leaving Remus standing there.

"What's his problem," Mary asked as they all untangled themselves.

"Sorry bout him," Remus said sitting in the closest chair. "We heard you guys scream and well we thought." He trailed off there looking at Lily. Lily's eyes widened as she realized what Sirius had thought. He had thought that Bellatrix had come in and was finishing Rosier's job.

Lily got up, "I'll go apologize," Lily said heading towards the stairs.

"Why should you apologize?" Mary asked clearly agitated.

"It's…complicated," Lily said after a short pause.

"Lily, we're your friends, how complicated can it be unless you're also with Sirius," Alice said shuddering at the thought.

"I sure hope not," A deep voice said from behind her and Lily turned to see a smiling James.

"Sorry," Lily said burying her face into his chest.

"It's okay," James said hugging her close. "We overreacted."

"Lily, what's going on?" Marlene asked standing and looking worried.

"None of your business McKinnon," Sirius said walking down the stairs. "Oh and by the way we are doing Lily shifts again."

"What?' Lily asked turning to glare at Sirius. "Why?"

"Because my darling cousin Bella decided to set her sights on you that's why," Sirius said in a serious tone.

"Sirius that is ridiculous. I can handle myself," Lily said bristling.

Sirius stepped up and put his face inches from hers, "Humor me then," He said in a deadly tone. Sirius then turned and walked out the portal.

"James," Lily turned about to say something.

"Lily, I agree with Sirius," James said using his hand to cover Lily's mouth. "And before you ask why it's because I know you can take care of yourself, but you didn't tell me about the threats that she was leaving you. You would try and do this on your own, so please just let us feel all mighty by protecting you."


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I do not own these characters. Please, please, please review! I would really** **appreciate it and it would help me to update faster!**

The whole week at least one marauder was with Lily. They wouldn't walk next to her, they would follow her at a distance. Lily would turn and see Peter or Remus's head ducking back around a corner. James was the only one who would walk with her.

Christmas break was 4 days away and Lily was extremely nervous to go home.

"You can always come to my place," James said one afternoon as they lounged in the common room.

"James, it's Christmas time. Time you spend with your family," Lily pointed out and sighed. She would love to go to James's, but

"Lils, I know, but my parents would love to have you. Anyway we always invite people over so we can have a big celebration and we need as much people as possible to keep Padfoot in check," James said chuckling as Sirius tackled him sideways on the couch.

"Sirius stays at your house during winter break?" Marlene asked. She, Alice, and Mary had taken to spending time with the Marauders so they could see Lily.

"Yeah, he lives with me," James said. He had never had to explain why Sirius stayed with him to anyone before. He didn't know how much he could say.

"Why?' Mary piped up.

"Because, I ran away from home in third year and haven't been back since. James's family took me in," Sirius said lazily.

"But why'd you run away?" Mary asked again. She had the perfect family. She didn't understand why anyone would run away.

"Because, I didn't feel like getting hexed everyday I was alive," Sirius said slipping his poker face into place. Talking about the abuse he had at home was a hard thing for him. He rarely talked about it to James and they were like brothers. The only hint he had ever given was when Lily had been cursed and he had known what to do. James still had no idea to what extent he had endured.

"Why were you hexed?" Mary persisted.

"Mary," Lily said sternly, "Drop it."

"But," Mary said looking confused. She opened her mouth to speak again and then noticed the change in Sirius and closed her mouth.

"So…" James said trying to end the awkward silence. "What are you doing during break Alice?"

"Oh, I'm spending it with Frank and his family," Alice said blushing.

All eyes turned towards her. "You're spending break with Frank?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows at Alice.

Alice smiled and nodded. "ROOM NOW!" Marlene yelled as she grabbed Lily's and Mary's arms, dragging them towards the stairs. Alice laughed and followed them.

As soon as they got in the room Marlene turned towards Alice and held onto her shoulders. "Alice have you and Frank done it?"

Alice turned a bright shade of red. "Marlene?" Alice cried.

"Answer the question," Marlene said and almost smiled as Alice's face became redder.

"No," She said looking down. Marlene's eyes bugged out and Mary looked at Alice incredulously.

"But you two have been together for so long," Mary said.

"I know, it's just that we never found the right time," Alice said her voice becoming quieter and quieter.

"We need to prepare you," Marlene said tightening her grip on Alice.

Lily took this time to duck out of the dorm and she walked quietly down to the common room. James and Sirius were still down there so she headed over to them.

"Hey," James said smiling at her and pulling her into his lap.

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked, not returned to his normal self.

"Corrupting Alice," Lily replied, snuggling into James. James smiled down at her and pulled her tighter against him. He leaned down and kissed her. Lily automatically responded. She got into a better position and opened her mouth to James.

Sirius quietly got up to leave. Smirking to himself.

James's hands ran over Lily's sides as he laid her back on the couch. They broke apart to catch their breath. James moved his lips to her neck and coaxed a soft moan from her. He started undoing the buttons on her blouse as she tugged his lips back up to hers.

All of a sudden voices came towards them. Lily and James jumped apart as a group of first years came through the portal. The stopped and stared. Lily could only imagine what they were seeing. She was bright red, her hair was messy and half her buttons were undone. Lily jumped up and ran up the stairs to James's dorm.

James smiled at the first years and stood up. "Cheers," he said before casually walking up the stairs to join Lily.

James walked in the room and almost laughed. Lily lay on his bed with a pillow covering her face. He walked over and took the pillow away.

"Kill me," Lily muttered staring at James.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Never," He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. He pulled back and stared down at the beautiful girl before him. Her red hair was splayed out and her green eyes twinkled. James stood there smiling at her.

Lily started to squirm under his gaze. She stood up suddenly and tried to walk towards the door. James caught her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Where are you going?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily shivered and replied, "You were staring at me, it was uncomfortable.'

"I was staring because you are beautiful," James said moving her hair and kissing the back of her neck. His lips traveled to the side of her neck and Lily tilted her head to give him better access.

James smiled against her neck and walked her towards the bed. He lowered her onto the bed and laid down on top of her, closed the curtains and set spells in place.

"I've missed having you all to myself," He whispered as his hands roamed over her sides up to her breasts.

"James," Lily gave a breathy sigh. She had been so stressed out about going home and this relaxed feeling was heaven. In a swift motion James had Lily's shirt and skirt off. He sat back on his heels grinning.

"Mine," He said leaning down and nipping her hip.

"James," Lily said surprised. When he pulled back she looked down at the small purple bruise he had left. She looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh. He had a huge childish grin on his face as his eyes roamed over her body.

He leaned back down and kissed her. She immediately reacted. Her hands found their way to his hair and her knees fell to the side. She could feel his prominent erection against her and she started to smile.

James growled as a giggle escaped her lips. He moved his lips to her neck. Lily let out a soft moan. James's hand slid down her side and grabbed her ass pulling himself closer.

They froze as they heard the door open then close. Lily looked at James with wide eyes as Remus and Peter started arguing.

"Wormtail if you don't work on your homework then of course you're going to fail classes," Remus said exasperated.

"But James and Sirius never do," Peter protested.

"That's because they get this stuff. They are unnaturally good at it," Remus explained.

Lily rolled her eyes as James grinned down at her. She swore she felt his ego actually grow. They heard beds creak and Lily imagined Remus and Peter laying down opening a magazine or book.

James reached over and grabbed his wand. He used Mufliato and another spell to keep people away. Lily looked at him confused. James turned to her and gave her an evil smile. In seconds James had her bra and panties off. Lily covered her mouth to muffle her squeak of surprise. She knew Remus and Peter couldn't hear her, but she didn't want to risk anything.

She gave James a warning look, but her just smiled back at her. He kissed her neck and made his way down. He took her nipple in his mouth and Lily tried to suppress a moan. She felt him grin as he travled down farther. Lily felt her toes curl as she arched her back. She grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it to muffle the sounds.

James glanced up and had to suppress a laugh at the sight in front of him. He went back to the task at hand knowing how mad she'd be after. He lowered his head and grinned. Lily was about to uncover her head because she couldn't feel James anymore. All of a sudden she felt James hair tickle her inner thighs as his tongue slid into her. Lily gasped and let out a loud moan. She covered her mouth and felt her face blush bright red. James continued on her and she continued to moan all the while hearing Remus and Peter talking on the outside.

Lily's hips bucked as she cried out coming into James's mouth. He smiled and kissed her folds one last time before kissing her on the mouth and sliding into her. He thrust hard and fast, filling her all the way up. Lily came again with James following soon after. James rolled off her. He reached over and pulled her so that she could lay her head on his arm, but Lily fought against him. He looked over at her and laughed out loud.

Lily lay there, her face extremely red with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lily?" James asked amused. She turned her glare on him and he laughed some more. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his boxers and tugging them on. "I'm going to go take a shower," He said kissing her bare shoulders.

"No," Lily whispered grabbing his arm. "If you go out there they will know that you were here the whole time and then they'll think why didn't you come out and then they realize that I'm here too and then they'll know what we were doing."

James gave her an evil grin as he slid his arm out of her hands, 'Precisely."

He stepped out of the curtains making sure that neither Remus nor Peter could see Lily. "Hey boys," He called, standing up.

"James?' Remus asked surprised. "Have you been here the whole time?" James nodded in response.

"Why were you laying in your bed with the curtains closed?' Peter asked confused. James watched as Remus's face turned bright red. He opened and closed it a couple times.

All of a sudden James's bed curtains were thrown open as Lily got out. She was wearing only a bra and panties as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Uh….er… umm….hi Lily," Peter said looking at the floor.

"Hi boys, hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a shower," She said as she walked towards the bathroom a little extra sway in her step.

"But I was going to take a shower," James protested.

Lily stuck her head back around the door and gave James her fiercest glare. "Well too damn bad," She growled at him before slamming and locking the door.

James stood there shocked as Remus laughed his head off. James glared at him and pushed him off the bed, but Remus just kept on laughing.

Sirius walked in and looked around confused. "What's going on?" He asked hesitantly.

"Lily is right pissed at James," Remus said finally calming down.

'She's just mad because we had sex while you and Pete were in the room, Moony," James said grinning evilly at Remus. Remus immediately sombered and his eyes widened.

Sirius burst out laughing as they all heard Lily scream from the bathroom. "JAMES POTTER!" James jumped and ran behind Sirius as Lily burst out of the bathroom in a towel, her hair was dripping wet and he could tell she had ran straight from the shower.

"Hey Lils, looking good," Sirius said casually.

"All of you out NOW," Lily yelled fuming.

They all shuffled out leaving James standing there giving her a sheepish smile.

"James," Lily said taking measured breaths. "Do you really feel it necessary to share our sex lives with your friends?"

James shook his head, "Lil I was just teasing you and I guess I got a little carried away." He said stepping towards her and pulling her up against him. "I'm sorry," He whispered leaning forward and kissed her forehead then her cheeks and then her eyelids.

Lily sighed as all her anger flowed out of her.

"Now how about we go finish that shower,' James said lifting her and carrying her into the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily stood on the platform her trunk by her feet. She couldn't see her family yet. Lily took a deep measured breath. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"It's going to be okay Lils," James said kissing her temple. Lily just nodded meekly. James smiles and spun her around. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then James crushed her lips to his. The kiss was hungry and passionate.

"Oy," Sirius yelled surprising both of them.

"What?" James growled, glaring at his best mate.

"You'll only be away from each other for a week," Sirius said. "Besides Prongs I see your parents."

At that moment Lily spotted her Mom and Dad as well.

"I guess its time for us to go," Lily sighed and kissed James one last time before turning and sprinting to her parents. Lily looked like her father, except for the hair. She had his eyes, his mouth and his attitude, but she had her mother's hair. Randolf was a tall broad man. He was 45 and he was a professor. Lily's mother Margaret was a petite woman. She had wild red hair like lily's, but she kept it pulled up. Margaret was a salesclerk at a muggle store.

Randolf grabbed up his youngest daughter into a hug and spun her around.

"How you doing pumpkin?" He asked her once he set her down.

"Good Dad," Lily replied smiling. "How has everything been at home?"

"Busy," Her mom replied leaning in and giving her daughter a hug. "Lily, you know I really want to hear all about school and all your magical things, but the Dudley's are at home so you can't mention these things. I really am sorry."

"Don't worry mom, Petunia wrote me a letter," Lily said scowling.

'Oh did she?" Her father asked crossing his arms, "Was she pleasant?"

"When is she ever pleasant?" Lily replied, earning a grin from her father.

James watched this conversation from across the platform. He watched as Lily turned and walked away with her parents.

"James," Sirius whined pulling on his arm. Once Lily was out of sight James turned and grinned at Sirius.

"Race you," He said taking off sprinting. He went barreling straight towards his mother and father.

"Dad," James yelled as he crashed into him laughing.

"Well, aren't we energetic?" James father said hugging his son. James then hugged his mother smiling and laughing. He really had missed his parents.

"Mommy," Sirius said jumping onto James's mother. She laughed and hugged him.

"Well it's so nice to see my two sons together and in one piece might I add," She said giving both boys a stern look.

"Sirius, my boy," James's father said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah yeah," Sirius said, a huge smile on his face.

Lily got out of the car and followed her parents into the house. She stopped in the doorway and stared. There in her living room were three huge people and petunia.

"We're back," her father called walking into the room. Petunia turned and scowled when she saw Lily. Such a warm welcome Lily thought as she watched two enormous people walk towards her.

"Lily this is Gertrude Dursley and her husband Keith Dursley," Lily's mother said. Lily shook both pair of hands are turned towards the man sitting besides her sister.

"And, this is Vernon, my fiancée," Petunia said with a sigh and leaned against his sausage of an arm.

"Pleasure," Lily squeaked out. She stood there gaping at the whale of a man in front of her.

"Lily, I hope your travels were well," Vernon said punctuating each word and speaking rather slowly. Lily raised an eyebrow at him. Trying to contain her anger she turned towards her parents.

"I'm going to go unpack," she said before dashing up the stairs.

As she was nearing the top of the stairs she heard petunia say, "She's just really shy, it's hard for her meeting new people." Lily clenched her fists and burst into her room.

This was going to be one very long break.

James and Sirius ran up to the house and burst through the doors.

"Finally home," James sighed grinning at Sirius.

"Prongs, I think this house looks way too clean," Sirius said a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know Pads I think you are correct," James agrees.

"Boys, if you cause one little mess, even if it's a speck of mud, I will give all away all of your Christmas presents," James mother said sweetly from behind them. Both James and Sirius flinched. James's father laughed behind them. He walked over and kissed his wife sweetly.

"How could you have married someone as scary as her dad?" James asked playfully.

James's father laughed and replied, "Look at her, she's gorgeous. I fell in love with her when I first saw her, and she wasn't even naked then."

"Oh god please no," James cried covering his ears and sprinting off to his room with a laughing Sirius behind him.

James went and got settled in his room and laid down on his bed. He sighed and looked out the window wondering what Lily was doing. He was worried about her, just the previous night her nightmares had returned. James went over to his desk and started writing a letter to her.

_Dear Lily…_

Lily stayed locked up in her room until her mother came down and demanded she come down to dinner. She traipsed down to dinner and sat down not bothering to speak to anyone. They were half way through dinner when a tapping on the window interrupted the conversation. Lily looked up and saw a big brown owl staring at her. Gertrude also noticed the owl and shrieked.

"There is a disgusting bird outside your window," She said looking at the owl in disgust.

"Its not disgusting," Lily said and got up to let it in.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked appalled.

The bird stepped onto Lily's arm and held out it's leg. Lily quickly untied the note.

"You can go back," she told the owl, "I'll write later." The owl hooted and flew back out the window. Lily looked down at the note and recognized James's smooth writing. Lily smiled and gazed back out the window.

"What in the world was that?" Vernon asked, pulling Lily back to the room.

She turned to find three confused looks, one murderous glare, and two worried stares.

"Its part of her condition," Petunia hurried to say. "She thinks she can talk to animals and such. Her and some of her peers from school send letters using owls. Its silly really."

She watched as the Dursleys nodded and went back to the conversation.

Lily stood there glaring at her sister. She didn't have a condition and she was tired of people thinking she was mental. She was the brightest witch of her age.

"Lily," She heard her mother call softly, "some sit back down." Her mother was trying to coax her back. But she sounded like she was talking to a mental patient.

"Not hungry anymore," Lily said. She turned and walked back up to her room. Not only was Tuney putting on this ridiculous show, but so were her parents.

She sat down on her bed and opened her letter and read;

_Dear Lily, _

_ How are you? I miss you so much already. I don't know if I will last the week without seeing you. Your invitation to come stay with me is still open if you want it. I hope everything is okay with you. I know it must be hard with your sister, but if she does anything I'll let pads go over in dog form and tease her a little. Have wonderful dreams, if you need anything then please ask. Don't hide from me. I love you,_

_ James Potter._

_P.s. Padfoot has been moping without you. _

When Lily finished reading she had a huge smile on her face. She did miss James and her Marauders, but this was her family and she really wanted to spend time with them. Lily smiled and went to write back.

James was lying in bed reading the new quidditch weekly as Sirius laid at the bottom of his bed looking at a muggle motorcycle magazine. It felt weird with it just being the two of them. In two days Remus arrived, unfortunately this year Peter said that his mom wanted to keep him home.

"James."

James and Sirius looked up towards the door. Moments later James's parents poked their heads around the door.

"Yes?" James asked giving his parents a weird look. They glanced at each other and giggled before looking back at James.

"Who is Lily?" James's Mother asked smiling.

"Wha…How do you know that name?" James asked sitting up. He had never told them who he had liked so they shouldn't know her name unless… "YOU," James shouted tackling Sirius off his bed.

"What'd I do this time?' Sirius yelled trying to dodge James's punches.

"You told them about Lily?" James said finally managing a punch in Sirius side.

"OI," Sirius yelled. "I didn't tell them about our precious flower."

James stopped. "You didn't?" he asked.

"No you bloody git," Sirius said picking himself up off the floor.

"Well then how do they know her name?" James yelled throwing his arm in the direction of his parents.

They heard his mother cough and they look at her. James's mom held up an opened letter. James dashed over and grabbed it sending a look at both his parents.

"Oh don't worry we didn't read it. I just wanted to know who was sending you letter because the owl wasn't Peter's or Remus's." James mother said politely before turning and walking out of the room. "Oh and apologize to your brother." She called back.

"Sorry pads," James said sheepishly looking at Sirius.

"No problem prongsie," Sirius said flopping back down on the bed. Sirius loved it how James's parents called him son and James's brother. They actually cared for him and he felt safe. " So what does dear Lillian have to say?"

James looked down at the letter and read aloud.

_Dear James,_

_ And I'm guessing Sirius as well knowing you two you're probably sitting somewhere as James reads this aloud. _

James looks up at Sirius and they both smirk at how well she knows them.

Anyway thank you so much for the letter. I am great full for the offer to stay with you, but I haven't seen my family and I really want to at least try to get along with everyone I mean these people are going to be my sisters in-laws. You wouldn't believe it though. They are a pair of elephants with a whale for a son. My sister has a whale for a fiancée. When I first walked in and saw him gazing down at her I half expected him to swallow her whole. They are horrid people James (and Sirius). They are boring and proper and think they above everyone else. They're like…well they are exactly like Slytherins…in muggle form…and about 7 times larger. Imagine 3 humungous slytherins and that is the Dursley family. It is complete torture here. I'm treated as though I'm incompetent. They think I'm absolutely nutters and the worst part is that my family is pretending I am. I am at the point where I may just start acting insane because they already think I am. So I may have to take you up on your offer sometime, lets hope though that I don't completely explode. I realize this letter has been mostly a rant. I miss you dearly and I cannot wait to see you. I think I shouldn't have any problems with nightmares tonight, but I'm going to use muffliato just in case. How is being home? How are your parents? How are you and Sirius? Write back soon please, or I may just go mental. I love you James Potter and of course you too Siri.

Lily Evans

James and Sirius looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had only ever heard Lily say those type of things once before and that was when she still hated the marauders.

"Well she seems to be having fun," Sirius said and they both started laughing again.

Lily and James wrote to each other constantly for the rest of the week. Remus had arrived and they just relaxed and planned new pranks. They were currently playing exploding snap in the living room. James mother had been hovering ever since she had asked who Lily was. James still refused to tell her anything other than she was his girlfriend. Christmas had past and both James and Sirius were happy. Sirius had gotten a motorcycle helmet, jacket and gloves from James's Dad. James's Mom gave him clothing and a broom kit. James gave him a new broom. Sirius's last broom had been bought by his parents so it wasn't the best. James had gotten clothing from his Mum. His father had given him quidditch gear and Sirius had given James a book that made James blush and mouth thank you at him.

Lily and the marauders had agrees to exchange presents when they got back from break.

It was the night before they had to leave to go back to Hogwarts.

"James," His mother called, and James groaned. "Is Lily coming over today?"

"No mum, we went over this she's with her family," James replied for the hundredth time.

"Well can she at least come for dinner?" She asked giving her son a pleading look.

"Mum…" James sighed.

"Pleaaase?" He heard two other voices asked and looked to see Remus and Sirius giving him a pleading look as well.

"Oh alright, I'll go write and ask her," James sighed standing up.

"That's going to take too long," Sirius said jumping up an idea forming in his head. "why don't we go ask her ourselves?'

James looked at Sirius and a smile spread across both their faces.

"Yes, lets," James agreed and Remus groaned.

**Oh and thank you so much to these people who reviewed!**

**Moviejunkie66**

**Tanja88**

**Michael4HPGW**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have had major writers block and so much schoolwork. Soccer and Finals have killed me. Hopefully I still have readers! Please please review for me. **

James, Remus and Sirius got off their brooms and removed their disillusionment charms. They stood in front of a light blue house that had a huge garden. James smiled; he could imagine Lily growing up here.

"Well," James said nerves finally kicking in.

"Yep," Remus said just staring at the normal looking house.

"Let's go," Sirius said skipping up to the door. James and Remus hurried after him. They knocked and waited holding their breaths.

The door opened and they came face to face with a frazzled looking woman.

"Um, hello," James started.

"Oh um, hi come in," They got pulled in and the woman quickly shut the door. The boys looked around and as their gaze fell on Lily their mouths dropped open.

There stood Lily talking to a chair. She had purple hair and was dressed in the craziest outfit they had ever seen. She was wearing a tutu and a rainbow shirt under it. Behind her were three huge people staring at her like she was mad and two relatively normal people. One looked amused and the other murderous. James assumed the amused looking fellow was her father and the one with the murderous glare was her sister Petunia.

"Why didn't you tell me that the carpenter ants were in season?" Lily asked the chair sternly.

At that moment Sirius burst into laughter.

Lily's eyes widened as she spun around. There standing in front of her were no other than James, Sirius and Remus. She felt her face go pink as the other boys joined in on Sirius's laughter. Lily opened and closed her mouth not able to get anything out.

"Hey there Lily flower," Sirius said finally calming down some. Lily just squeaked and then ran upstairs. Causing Sirius to start laughing again.

Lily quickly changed into normal clothes and changed her hair back to its normal color before running back downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked out of breath with her eyes still comically wide.

"We came to ask you if you could come have dinner with us," James said with a huge grin on his face. He chuckled a little, "But if you are otherwise busy with your um… chair, then we can come back another time." He doubled over laughing at that and it set the rest of the boys off again. Lily turned bright red and tried to hide in her hands. She felt arms pull her into a hug and she snuggled into James's chest. She could feel his laughter and finally it set her off. She started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Um… excuse me, but who are you?" A deep voice asked somewhere in the room.

James looked up and met eyes with what would be a normal looking man if not for the glare.

"Oh, Daddy," Lily spun around in James's arms and stared at her father. "This is James." After a couple seconds Sirius coughed. "Oh and Sirius and Remus, they're um…well they are my friends from school, well James isn't…he's um."

James grinned down at a flustered Lily. He had never really seen this side of her and he liked it.

"My name is James Potter, and I am your daughter's boyfriend," James said. Lily smiled gratefully up at him. "I also go to school with her." He stepped forward and extended his hand. When Mr. Evans made no move to shake hi hand James retracted it and Lily sent her father a look.

"Well if you all go to school with her," a very plump man asked pointing a finger at Lily, "Then are you crazy as well?"

James turned and grinned at him. "Absolutely."

Remus smiled, "Completely."

"Nutters," Sirius finished with a smirk plastered on his face. Lily grinned at them and relaxed into James's arms.

"Yes," Lily said.

James looked at her confused. "Yes to what?"

"To dinner," Lily said smiling up at him.

"Lily," She heard her mother's sharp voice. "We have company I'm sorry but you can't and it is your last night here.

"Actually mom I can and I will. If I stay here any longer I am actually going to go insane. I'd love to spend my last night with you when you stop treating me like an invalid," Lily said shooting her mother a glare. She grabbed James's hand and pulled him to the door and ran outside. Once outside she turned to look at her boys. "So how did you guys get here?" She asked fearing the answer.

They all smirked at her, "Brooms," they said at the same time.

Lily groaned as the boys cast disillusionment charms on them and mounted their brooms. Lily eyed it skeptically but walked over and sat in front of James.

"Let's go," she said. They took off and went speeding over London.

Soon they landed and Lily finally looked around. She slid off James's broom and gawked. In front of her was a huge manor. Lily spun and looked at James.

"What is that?" She asked pointing at the house.

"My house?" James answered quizzically.

"Tha-a-a-at is not a house," Lily stammered.

"Yeah it is," Sirius said and then gasped as a thought occurred to him. "You don't know about prongsie's family do you?"

Lily looked wide-eyed at Sirius and she shook her head. James beamed at her.

"Well, Lils my family is an extremely old pureblood line, so we're kind of rich," James said waving it off.

"Kind of?" Lily squeaked, looking back up at the house. "You didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Nope," James said smirking and walking towards the house. He had made it halfway to the door when he realized that Lily wasn't behind him. "Lily?" He asked walking back to her.

"You know I wasn't that nervous about meeting your parents," Lily said taking deep breaths, "But now. Now I'm terrified."

James laughed and went around behind her and grabbed her hips. "They will love you," He whispered in her ear and started pushing her forwards to the door. Sirius ran ahead and burst through the door.

"WE"RE HOME!" He yelled in. Lily stepped through the door and her jaw dropped open. She gazed around her in wonder. The house was beautiful. It looked like it was a castle on the inside with stonewalls and wooden beams. There were suits of armor and sword along the walls. Lily heard footsteps and turned around, managing to finally close her mouth. She was immediately engulfed in a pair of arms. When the arms finally pulled back Lily found herself looking in the face of a beautiful bark haired woman.

"Hello dear, you must be Lily. I am Elizabeth Potter, James's mother," The woman said.

"Um, nice to meet you," Lily said feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Lily heard another set of footsteps and looked up to see an older man approaching. Lily stared at him. This man looked exactly like James only much older and he had a faint scar along his cheek.

"Hello," the man said in a deep voice. "I'm Eros Potter. James's father. Lily is it?"

"Yes," Lily said in a quiet voice and took Eros's extended hand. Eros bent down and kissed her hand smiling kindly at her.

"Oi," James said grabbing Lily around the waist and pulling her towards him. "I didn't bring her here to be attacked by you lot." He narrowed his eyes at his father and mother.

"Oh, James its not like we attacked her we were simply saying hello," his mother chided, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes because having someone practically tackle you is definitely not being attacked," Eros said smiling at his wife.

"At least I wasn't creepy," Elizabeth said glaring playfully at her husband, "kissing ones hand may have been charming in your day, but now its just weird."

"My day?" Eros asked with a laugh.

" Yes dear, the year when Hogwarts was founded," Elizabeth replied standing tall.

"Bloody hell woman I'm not that old," he said exasperated.

"Could've fooled me, I mean look at how you dress and your face my god you look like Godric's grandfather." She said with a laugh.

Lily, James Sirius and Remus watched this amusing exchange. James decided to escape while his parents were otherwise occupied. He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her away while Remus and Sirius followed. James led them upstairs to a big study and Lily gazed around. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves and big comfy leather chairs. It was the grandest library she had ever been in.

She immediately ran over to the nearest bookshelf and skimmed the row of books. They were all magical, that she could tell. She ran her hands along the old leather spines and admired the loopy gold writing. "James, this place is amazing," She said whirling around to face him.

"I thought you'd like this," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"We are still here you know," Sirius called from his spot on the coach.

Lily pulled back and saw James's glower, and she giggled. "Then hurry up and leave," James said kissing Lily again. Lily laughed and slipped out of James's arms.

She walked over to the couch and plopped down. "I've really missed you guys," Lily said leaning against Sirius.

"Well we're no chair, but I like to think we make excellent company," Sirius said slinging his arm around her.

"Yep," Lily said standing up, "I think I've already had too much of your presence." She walked over to James and buried her face in his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Dinner was so much fun. Everyone talked and Lily found her nerves had completely disappeared. Too soon it was time to go.

"You must come visit during the summer," Elizabeth said hugging Lily.

"I promise," Lily said smiling.

"We'll get you interested in quidditch," Eros said kissing her cheek.

"Good luck with that," Sirius snorted from next to her. "Lily doesn't like to fly."

Lily turned bright pink and shot Sirius a glare. Sirius yelped as two hand came and smacked his on the back of his head.

"Please forgive our second son," Eros said.

"Apparently he forgot his manners," Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows at him.

Lily smiled and walked outside. James had volunteered to fly her back and he was waiting with his broom.

They quickly flew back to Lily's house.

"Thank you," James said when they were at Lily's door.

"For what?" Lily asked staring at him confused.

"For saying yes to me all those months ago," James said as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss immediately became more heated. James pushed Lily up against the side of her porch and gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Lily's hand went straight to his hair and she moaned into his mouth. She could feel the smirk on his lips. Too soon he pulled back panting.

"I should let you go before I change my mind and kidnap you," He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's only one night until we can sleep in the same bed again," Lily whispered gazing at him.

"One bloody long night," James grumbled. "How mad are your parents going to be?"

'I'd say they are going to be pretty mad," Lily sighed. She kissed James one last time before walking over to her door. "Goodnight," she said, "Oh, and James, thank you so much for tonight." Lily turned and entered her house.

It wasn't that late and by the voices coming from the kitchen, Lily could tell that they were just having tea. She took a deep breath and walked over to the doorway.

"I'm back," she said calmly before turning and walking up the stairs.

Lily went in her room and laid down on her bed. She missed the fun energy that always surrounded James and Sirius. She was tired of being the outcast at home.

A few moments later she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," She called.

Her mom poked her head around the door and walked in. "Lily," Her mother started.

"Before you say anything Mum,' Lily said sitting up, " I'm not sorry I left. I would've loved to spend my last night with you, but you treated me as if I had a mental problem. You acted just like Tuney and you have no idea how that felt. I'm not mental, I'm one of the brightest witches in my class. I am extremely good at spells and I'm definitely not invalid. I'm different from you and Dad and Tuney, but I'm still your daughter."

Her mother stared at her. "Lily, try to understand, it's difficult trying to come up with an excuse for you. People ask questions as to why your not here and why you stopped going to school here. We had to come up with something people would accept. I know you don't necessarily like the way we did it, but this way if you did slip up it would be explained easier.'

Lily shook her head. "I am normal. I can act like you or dad or Petunia if you had asked me to. You want an excuse then say that I got accepted to school in Switzerland and I really wanted to go or something along those lines. I don't even really care that other people believe that I'm mental, but you treat me as if I am. I was so excited to come home and tell you everything, but I didn't even get a chance to tell you about James because you were so caught up in that whale of a fiancée of Tuny's." Lily felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"You mean that boy who came here tonight?" her mum asked.

"He seems like a trouble maker Lily. Your father and I are worried," She said.

Lily laughed. "He is! But he's also one of the best people I know. He had helped me out more times than I know. He is kind and loving. He is everything that I ever wanted. He sticks up for what he believes in and he is exactly like me. We're both so stubborn and fool headed. I get so angry with him and he calms me down with a word. He makes me think, to actually think about what's important in life. He makes me feel special like I'm worth something." Lily smiled thinking about him.

" You really like him don't you?" Her mum asked.

"Mum, I love him," Lily said. Margaret walked over and hugged her youngest daughter.

"I'm so happy for you," She said, "Though your father will be sad. You're sure that you really love him?"

"One hundred percent. I don't think I could ever leave him or the rest of the marauders for that fact." Lily said laying back on her bed.

"Who?" Her mother asked.

"The marauders," Lily explained, "They are the school pranksters. It consists of Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail and Prongs, or Sirius, Remus, Peter and James. You met all but Peter tonight. Mum, I don't know how to describe it, but I would give my life for any of those boys."

Lily's mother just nodded her head and stared at her daughter. He couldn't understand how drastically she could change in half a year. "Will you come say goodbye to the Dursley's dear, they will be family soon.'

Lily looked over at her mum and nodded.


End file.
